The Lost Halliwell
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Julia and Paige are twins, except Julia was kidnapped by a demon and replaced by a dead newborn baby so she was presumed stillborn. The demon abandoned her at the Braverman's doorstep. Why would the demon do that? Why would the demon kidnap a witch baby just to abandon the baby? ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

On August 2, 1977, Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twin girls, but one was kidnapped right after she was born. Patricia was told that the younger twin was stillborn, because the person that kidnapped the baby girl replaced her with a dead baby. Patricia and the babies' father, Sam took the older twin to a nearby church and gave her to a nun, so the baby could be adopted by a loving family. See Sam is a white lighter and Patricia is a witch. It was forbidden for white lighters and witches to be together, so of course it was unthinkable for them to have kids together. That's why they gave the baby up. To prevent the Elders from finding out, because they were afraid of the consequences. Patricia and Sam requested that that baby's name begin with a 'P'. She was later adopted by a couple that attended the church and was named Paige Samantha Halliwell. As for the other baby, the man who kidnapped her was the source, but he didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted to prevent the power of four from existing. See the younger twin is actually Patricia and Victor's, the how is because when Patricia was with Sam, she was still with Victor. One egg was fertilized by Sam and the other egg was fertilized by Victor. The source dropped the baby off at a doorstep in Berkeley, which just happened to be a loving family by the last name of Braverman. She was named Julia, because the name reminds them of gems and the baby was a gem. Julia Grace Braverman grew up the youngest of four kids, and she was three older siblings names, Adam, Sarah, and Crosby.

When Julia is three years old, she looks to her older sister, Sarah, who is 9 for help with her hair.

Julia: Sissy? Can you hewp me bwaid my haiw?

Sarah: Sure Jules

Julia: Tanks Sissy. I wuv you

Sarah: You're welcome, I love you too Jules.

When Julia is five years old, she asks her older brother Adam to teach her how to play softball, since she wants to play when school starts.

Julia: Hey Ady, I have a question?

Adam: Yes Jules?

Julia: Can you teach me to play softball?

Adam: Ok, yeah I'll teach you

Julia: Thanks Ady, I love you

Adam: I love you too Jules

When Julia is ten years old, she finds her adoption papers in the attic with her birth place, birthday, and the time she was born on them. Julia takes the papers downstairs to the two people she called mom and dad all these years without ever knowing the truth.

Julia: (angry) Mom! Dad!

Camille: Yes baby?

Julia: (angry) Don't call me that. I'm not your baby. Why didn't you tell me I was adopted?

Zeek: Princess, I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but that fact doesn't matter to us. You are as much our daughter as Sarah is. We love you so much.

Julia: I wonder who my birth parents are?

Camille: I don't know, baby.

Julia: I'm going to find them. I'm sure they had a good reason for giving me up.

Zeek: I like the sound of that, princess. All you can do is have hope that you will find them.

Three years later, Julia is thirteen years old and she wants to hang out with her older sister, Sarah, who is nineteen years old.

Julia: Sarah, can I please go with you to the party?

Sarah: (firmly) No Julia, mom and dad said no and so do I.

Julia: So they're not my parents. I'm adopted. I found out three years ago.

Sarah: So they raised you and legally they are your parents, so you have to listen to them.

Julia: (defiantly) No, I don't, Sarah and you can't make me.

Sarah: You're right, but you still aren't going with me.

Julia: Fine I didn't want to go to the party anyway. I just wanted to hang out with my cool older sister. (then Julia turned back in the direction of the house)

Sarah: (sighs feeling guilty) Jules, wait! (Julia turns around with her arms crossed) I'll cancel my plans so just you and I can hang out.

Julia: (hugs her sister excitedly) Thanks Sarah!

Later when Sarah and Julia are hanging out at a coffee shop.

Julia: Sarah, can we find my birth parents?

Sarah: How to we find them? Where would we start?

Julia: I was born at San Francisco memorial so I guess we should start there.

Sarah: (firmly) I am not going to drive you to San Francisco

Julia: I'll take Bart then

Sarah: (sighs reluctantly) Alright I'll take you.

Julia: Thanks Sarah, I love you

Sarah: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I love you too

After Sarah and Julia arrived at San Francisco memorial. They walk in and ask the front desk assistant, Miss Evans for any record of who Julia's birth parents are.

Julia: Um, excuse me?

Miss Evans : How may I help you?

Julia: Was a baby girl born here on August 2, 1977 at around 2 am?

Miss Evans: A lady named Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twin girls around that time, but one baby was still born.

Julia: Is there anyway to test to see if I am Mrs. Halliwell's daughter?

Miss Evans: Yes, we have a test called a maternity test. Would you like to be tested?

Julia: Yes please?

Miss Evans: Ok, I'll get a doctor for you.

Julia: Thank you (Miss Evans leaves to find a doctor to test Julia as Patricia Halliwell's daughter)

Sarah: Julia, shouldn't we talk about this?

Julia: There's nothing to talk about, Sarah.

Once the test is done, Julia and Sarah are waiting for the results. About an hour or so later the results are in.

Nurse: Julia Braverman?

Julia: (stands up) Yes that's me

Nurse: The results are positive. You are Patricia Halliwell's daughter

Julia: (smiles knowing she has finally found her birth mom) May I ask where she lives?

Nurse: 1329 Prescott St

Julia: Thank you. Come on, Sarah

Sarah: Alright, Jules. I'm coming.

At the Halliwell manor, Julia nervously knocks on the door. Prue walks to the door and answers.

Prue: (confused) Hello, how can I help you?

Julia: I'm Julia and this is Sarah, she's my adopted sister. Does someone named Patricia Halliwell live here?

Prue: Not anymore, she died in 1978. I'm her daughter. Why do you want to know?

Julia: I'm her daughter too. I was born August 2, 1977. What's your name?

Prue stood in the doorway to shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that she had another sister.


	2. Chapter 2

_**previously...**_

Julia: I'm her daughter too. I was born August 2, 1977. What's your name?

Prue stood in the doorway to shocked to say anything. She couldn't believe that she had another sister.

* * *

Julia: (waved her hand in front of Prue) Hello, what's your name

Prue: (stuttered) Oh... uh my name... It's Prue.

Julia: (smiling) It's nice to meet you, Prue

Prue: (skeptically) How do you know your mom is Patricia Halliwell?

Julia: I'm adopted and I wanted to know who my birth mom was. All I knew was where and when I was born. So I went to the San Francisco memorial and told them what I knew. They told me that Patricia Halliwell gave birth to twins at the time of my birth, but one was stillborn. I was test to see if I was her daughter and the test came back positive.

Prue: Um ok, would you like to come in?

Sarah: Actually Julia and I should be getting home. Our parents don't know we are here.

Julia: (defensively) They are not my parents! I'm staying here with Prue. She's my sister!

Prue: Um Julia, don't you think your adoptive parents will worry about you?

Julia: Yeah, but eventually they'll forget about me. Can you legally adopt me as your sister so my last name is Halliwell?

Sarah: Julia, you're crazy. We just met this Prue and you want her to adopt you. (looks at Prue) No offense

Prue: None taken

Julia: Bye Sarah I love you, but I'm stay with Prue. You can mail my stuff.

Sarah: I guess there is no changing your mind, so bye Julia. I love you little sister. (Sarah walks to her car, looks sadly at the house that Julia had just stepped inside of, and then drives away)

(Inside the manor)

Julia: So Prue, can you legally adopt me as your sister?

Prue: Sure baby sister, I would love too (this Julia girl was really growing on Prue, plus Prue loved that she had another little sister)

Julia: I know it's weird cause we just met, but I feel like I have known you my whole life.

Prue: (hugs Julia) Same here. I love you baby sister

Julia: I love you too sissy

Later that night Julia meets her other sisters, Piper and Phoebe.

Prue: Phoebe, Piper, this is our baby sister, Julia Grace. Mom gave her up for adoption.

Julia: (waves) Hi, I'm 13 years old in case you were wondering

Phoebe: Hi Julia, I'm Phoebe and I'm 15 years old.

Piper: Hi I'm Piper and I'm 18 years old

Prue: And since I didn't tell you earlier I'm 20 years old

Julia: Hi Piper, Hi Phoebe. Can I give you too nicknames?

Piper/Phoebe: Sure

Julia: Ok Piper, you're Pipa and Phoebe, you're Phee. Prue is sissy.

When Sarah arrives home and walks in the front door.

Camille: Where were you and where is your sister?

Sarah: (Tearing up) I don't want to talk about it. (then Sarah started to walk up the stairs)

Camille: (sternly) Sarah, where is your sister?

Sarah: (crying and yelling) She chose her birth family over us, okay! That's where I was. I took her to MEET her birth family and SHE CHOSE to stay. She has a sister. (Sarah runs upstairs crying as Camille follows her only biological daughter)

Camille: Sarah, angel cake, please I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm also sorry that Julia chose her birth family over you. I know how much you love her.

Sarah: (crying) She said you and dad weren't her parents and that she didn't have to listen to you, but you and dad raised her so you are her parents.

Camille: It doesn't matter what she thinks. I love her regardless, and I love you and Adam and Crosby.

Sarah: (crying) I love you too mom even if I don't act like it sometimes, but I love you all the time. I'm sorry for the way I act sometimes.

Camille: (hugs her crying daughter) Oh angel cake, I know and I forgive you.

Sarah: (sniffles) I'm kind of tired so goodnight mom, I love you.

Camille: Goodnight angel cake, I love you too

One week later, Phoebe and Julia are really close and spend all their time together. Prue and Piper are starting to worry that Phoebe will get Julia into trouble.

Phoebe and Julia are at the store and don't have enough money to buy something they want, so they steal it instead. The store alarm goes off and the police come. At the police station, Phoebe and Julia are in a holding cell waiting for Prue to pick them up. Once Prue arrives, she looks really disappointed.

Julia: I'm so sorry sissy. Please don't be mad.

Phoebe: Yeah, I'm really sorry too sis

Prue: Phoebe, Julia, I'm really disappointed in you but I'm not mad. But you are both grounded for two weeks

Phoebe: Kay, sis. I love you and I'm so sorry

Julia: I love you too sissy and I'm so sorry.

Prue: I love you too little sisters and I forgive you

It was a cold rainy night with a full moon and lightning and thunder. Julia was up from the thunder and noises from the attic, curious she walks up to investigate. In the attic she sees a chest glowing and opens it to find a book called the Book of Shadows. Julia reads the first page out loud.

Julia: Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring your powers to we sisters four, we want the power, give us the power. (the house shakes and the chandelier glows. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe wake up)

Prue: (yells) Julia!

Julia: (yells) In the attic!

Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk up to the attic confused as to how Julia got the door open.

Phoebe: How did you get the door open?

Julia: It was open.

Piper: No seriously, Jules.

Julia: I am being serious, Pipa.

Prue looks at the book Julia is stand over and is curious about it's contents.

Prue: What's that? (Julia hands the book to Prue, who flips through it then hands the book to Piper) It's a book of witchcraft

Piper: We? (looks at Julia) You included me in this?

Phoebe: (leans over the book) We sisters four? Julia included all of us.

Julia: According to the prophecy the Melinda Warren saw each generation of Halliwell witches would grow stronger, until the arrival of four sister witches known as the Charmed ones.

Prue: This is crazy, we're not witches. And neither was mom or grams.

Phoebe: Wait what happened when you read the incantation?

Julia: (sarcastically) I don't know, my head spun around and I vomited split pea soup.

Piper: Ok, why don't we all go to sleep and deal with whatever has been discovered in the morning.

Prue: I think Piper is right

Julia: Fine, don't believe me, but also don't come to me when you are attacked by a demon in the morning.

Then Julia starts walking out of the attic, while Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stand still and look at each other confused. Then the three sisters look at Julia with concerned looks.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Julia is sitting outside drinking hot chocolate, when Piper walks out.

Piper: You're up early.

Julia: I never went to sleep.

Piper: Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighbourhood on a broomstick?

(She sits down next to Julia)

Julia: The only broom I've ever had was kept in a closet beside a mop.

Piper: So what were you doing?

Julia: Reading. Is Prue or Phoebe around?

Piper: Prue went to work early and Phoebe is getting ready for school. Reading aloud?

Julia: No. According to the Book Of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch, named Melinda Warren.

Piper: And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and a father who's invisible. (She stands up.)

Julia: I'm serious. She practiced powers. Four powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, deflect objects and stop time. Before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of four sisters. (They walk to Piper's car.) Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They're good witches and I think we're those sisters.

Piper: Look, I know what happened last night was weird and unexplainable, but we're not witches and we do not have special powers besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was mom. (Piper kisses her on the cheek.) So take that Nancy Drew. (She gets in her car.) Go get ready for school, Prue is signing the papers and she's going to drop them off at lunch time.

Julia: We're the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed ones. (Piper drives off.)

* * *

(At Quake, Piper is in the kitchen making her audition meal. Just as she's pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore enters the kitchen.)

Chef Moore: (In his French accent) Your time is up. Let's see. (Reading the index card.) Roast pork with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce.

Piper: Chef Moore ...

Chef Moore: What?

Piper: Uh, the port ...

Chef Moore: Yes, without the sauce it is nothing more than a salty marinara. A recipe from a woman's magazine. Puh!

Piper: I didn't have time for-

Chef Moore: Ah-ah!

Piper: But, but ... (He puts some on a fork and raises it to his mouth. Piper waves her hands around and he stops. He stands there like a statue.) Chef Moore? Chef Moore? (She waves her hand in front of his face.) Hello? Hello? (She picks up a baster and fills it up with some port. She dribbles some on Chef Moore's forkful of food. He unfreezes and puts it in his mouth.)

Chef Moore: Mmm ... this is very good. C'est magnifique.

* * *

( On the road, Phoebe is riding her bike home from school and Julia is at a school study hall. All of a sudden she has a premonition. In it she sees two boys on rollerblades and they skate right in front of a car which hits them. The premonition finishes. Phoebe continues riding and then sees the car and the two boys.]

Phoebe: No! Wait!

(She rides in front of the boys stopping them from skating in front of the car. The car honks and Phoebe falls off her bike.)

* * *

(At Hospital. Prue walks up to the desk. Andy is standing there with his back turned.)

Prue: Hi, um, I'm looking for my sister, Phoebe Halliwell.

Nurse: One second please. (to Andy) What's the name again?

Andy: (to nurse) Inspector Andrew Trudeau. Homocide. Dr Gordon's expecting me.

Prue: Andy?

Andy: Prue? I don't believe it. How are you?

Prue: I'm good. How are you?

Andy: Fine. I just can't believe I'm running into you.

Prue: Yeah, I'm picking up Phoebe. She had some kind of accident.

Andy: Is she gonna be okay?

Prue: Yeah, she'll be fine. Um, what are you doing here?

Andy: Murder investigation.

(There's an awkward silence.)

Nurse: (to Prue) Your sisters still in x-ray's so it'll be another fifteen minutes. (to Andy) Do Gordon's office is to the left and down the hall. He's with a patient right now but you're free to wait outside his office.

Andy: Thank you.

Prue: Thank you.

Andy: Well, it's good seeing you, Prue. (They shake hands.)

Prue: Yeah, you too, Andy. Take care.

Andy: You know, Phoebe's busy, Dr Gordon's busy. Can I buy you a bad cup of coffee while we wait?

Prue: Sure. (They walk towards the coffee machine.) So, you're an inspector now?

Andy: What can I say? In any other city I'd be called detective.

Prue: Inspector's classier.

Andy: Liking it better already.

Prue: Your dad must be so proud.

Andy: Third generation. You bet he's happy. How about you? You taking the world by storm?

Prue: Well, I'm living back at Grams' house, and as of an hour ago, looking for work.

Andy: Oh.

Prue: I heard you moved to Portland.

Andy: I'm back. You, uh, still seeing Roger?

Prue: How did you know about him?

Andy: I know people.

Prue: You checked up on me?

Andy: I wouldn't call it that.

Prue: What would you call it?

Andy: Inquiring minds want to know. What can I say? I'm a detective.

* * *

(At Quake, Prue, Julia and Phoebe are sitting at a table)

Prue: The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Don't tell me you believe this too, Phoebe. This is insane.

Phoebe: Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time, move anything, or deflect anything?

Prue: Roger took an exhibit away from me. All right, look, Phoebe, I know that you think you can see the future which is pretty ironic.

Phoebe: Since you don't think I have one, that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell?

Julia: Even if you don't want to believe us, can't you just trust us?

Prue: Phoebe, Julia, I do not have special powers. Now, where is the cream?

(The cream moves by itself and fills her cup of coffee with cream.)

Phoebe/Julia: Really? That looked pretty special to me.

Prue: Oh my god. So, um, I can move things with my mind?

Phoebe: With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now.

Prue: I don't believe it. (Prue grabs a shot of tequila and drinks it all.)

Phoebe: Are you okay?

Prue: No, I'm not okay, Julia. You turned me into a witch.

Julia: You were born one. We all were. And I think we better start to deal with it.

(Outside Quake, Phoebe, Julia and Prue start walking down the sidewalk.)

Julia: When I was looking through the Book Of Shadows, I saw these wood carvings. They looked like something out of a bosch paintings. All these terrifying images of three women battling different incarnations of evil.

Prue: Evil fighting evil, that's a twist.

Julia: Actually, a witch can be either good or evil. A good witch follows the wiccan rede. 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' A bad witch or a warlock has but one goal: to kill good witches and retain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere.

Prue: And this has what to do with us?

Julia: Well, in the first wood carving, they were in the slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some kind of warlock. I came to the conclusion that as long as we were in the dark about our powers we were safe. Not anymore.

* * *

(At the Pharmacy.)

Pharmacist: (to Phoebe) I'll be right back with your prescription.

Phoebe: Take your time.

Prue: Excuse me, where do you keep the aspirin?

Pharmacist: Aisle three.

Phoebe/Julia: Chamomile tea works great for headaches.

Prue: Not for this one it won't.

(They wander up the aisle.)

Phoebe: You know I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean, everyone inherits something from their family, right?

Prue: Yeah, money, antiques, a strong disposition. That's what normal people inherit.

Julia: Who wants to be normal when we can be special?

Prue: I want to be normal, I want my life to be... you know, isn't this aisle 3?

Julia: Well, we can't change what happened. We can't undo our destiny.

Prue: Do you see any aspirin?

Phoebe: I see chamomile tea.

Prue: Look, I found out a less than six months ago that I have a little sister that mom never told us about and now I find out that I'm a witch, that my sisters are witches, and that we have powers that will apparently unleash all forms of evil. Evil that is apparently going to come looking for us. So excuse me you two, but I'm not exactly in a homeopathic mood right now.

Phoebe: Then move your headache out of your mind. (Prue stares angrily at Phoebe and a bottle of aspirin flies off the shelf and Prue catches it.) You move things when you're upset.

Prue: This is ridiculous! I thought that you landed on your arm, not your head.

Julia: You don't believe us.

Prue: Of course I don't believe you.

Phoebe: Ro-ger. (A few more bottle of aspirin fly off the shelf.) Now let's talk about Dad and see what happens.

Prue: He's dead, Phoebe.

Phoebe: No, he's moved from New York, but he's very much alive.

Prue: He isn't to me. He died the day he left Mom.

Phoebe: What are you talking about? He's always been a major button pusher for you. You're mad he's alive and you're mad I tried to find him. Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad. (All the medicines and bottles fly off the shelves.) Feel better?

Prue: Lots.

Julia: The Book of Shadows said our powers would grow.

Prue: Grow to what? (The three sisters laugh.)

* * *

Scene: The old Bowing building. Jeremy opens the door.]

Jeremy: Well, here we are.

Piper: I don't care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there.

Jeremy: Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside. (They step inside an elevator. Jeremy pressed the button and the elevator starts to go up.) You are gonna love this. I bet you tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them.

Piper: I never mentioned Phoebe came home.

Jeremy: Whoops. (He pulls out a knife.)

Piper: What is that?

Jeremy: It's your surprise.

Piper: Jeremy, stop it, you're scaring me. Damn it! I'm serious!

Jeremy: So am I. See, I've waited six months for this. Ever since Grams went to the hospital. I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released. Powers that would reveal themselves as soon as the three of you got together again. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return.

Piper: It was you, wasn't it? You killed all those women.

Jeremy: Not women, witches!

Piper: Why?

(He raises his hand and flames come out of his finger tips.)

Jeremy: It was the only way to get their powers. (In a demonic voice.) And now I want yours.

(Piper screams as Jeremy raises his arm about to stab Piper. She puts her hands up and he freezes. The elevator freezes as well.)

Piper: Okay, think, stay calm. I gotta get outta here. Okay.

(She climbs up onto the next floor. Jeremy unfreezes and he grabs her leg. He tries to pull her back into the elevator but she grabs a wooden two-by-four and hits him over the head. He falls to the floor unconscious.)

* * *

Sorry it took so long for this chapter. With the holidays I got busy. Hope you had a wonderful holiday. and enjoy this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation of chapter 3

* * *

(At Halliwell manor. Phoebe presses play on the answering machine.)

Roger: Prue, it's Roger. I've decided to let you come back to work. Seriously, let's talk. Bye.

(Prue comes in holding a cat.)

Prue: Piper's definitely not home unless she's turned into a cat.

Julia: How'd the cat get in?

Prue: I don't know. Someone must have left the window open. Um, did Piper leave a message?

Phoebe: She's probably out with Jeremy. Roger called.

Prue: Yeah, I heard.

(The front door opens.)

Piper: Prue?

Phoebe: In here. (Piper locks the door.) Piper?

Prue: Oh my gosh, what is it? What's wrong?

Piper: Lock the doors, check the windows. We don't have a lot of time. Julia, in the Book Of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a ...

Julia: Warlock?

Prue: Oh my gosh!

* * *

(In the elevator, Jeremy is waking up. He grabs the knife and runs outside.)

Jeremy: I'll get you, you bitch.

* * *

(In the Halliwell manor.)

Prue: I'm calling the cops.

Piper: And tell them what? That we're witches? That some freak with powers beyond comprehension is trying to kill us? Even if the cops did come, they'd be no match for Jeremy, and we'd be next.

Phoebe: (At the top of the stairs) Julia found the answer, come on.

(In the attic. They are sitting in a circle on the floor around a low table. They have placed candles in a circle around them.)

Prue: Okay, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle.

Piper: Wait, I only count eight.

Julia: Oh you forgot this one. (She holds up a birthday candle.)

Piper: A birthday candle?

Phoebe: (shrugs her shoulders) I guess Grams was a little low on witch supplies.

Prue: Alright, we need the poppet.

Piper: Got it.

(Julia lights the birthday candle and puts it in the pot.)

Prue: Right, we're set. Get ready to cast the spell.

Piper: Okay, first I'll make it stronger. (She gets a rose and places it on top of the poppet.) "Your love with wither and depart, from my life and my heart, let me be, Jeremy, and go away forever." (She presses the rose thorn into the poppet and places it in the pot.) Okay, the spell's complete.

Prue: Let's hope it works.

(They watch the poppet and rose burn. It then explodes and catches on fire.)

* * *

(Jeremy is walking down the street then suddenly he starts screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tear through his skin.)

* * *

(In the attic. They are cleaning up. Phoebe picks up the pot and has a premonition.)

Phoebe: Wait! It didn't work.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: The spell, it didn't work.

Julia: How do you know?

Phoebe: When I touched the pot, I had a flash. I saw Jeremy.

Prue: You touched the pot and you saw him?

Phoebe: He's on his way here.

(They run out of the attic and down the stairs. They run to the door and Prue opens it. Jeremy is standing there. Piper and Phoebe scream.)

Jeremy: Hello, ladies. (Prue stands in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walk backwards. Prue uses her power and he hits the wall.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Julia, get out of here now! (They run upstairs.)

Jeremy: Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one weren't you, Prue?

(She uses her powers again so he hits the wall. She runs upstairs.)

Prue: Julia, you're right, our powers are growing.

Piper: Put as many things against the door as you can.

(They push a dresser against the door and puts a chair on top of it.)

Jeremy: (From outside) Take me now, Prue. My powers are stronger than yours. (He laughs.) Do you think a chair will stop me? (The chair slides off the dresser.) Do you think a dresser will stop me? (The dresser slides away from the door.) Haven't you witches figured it out yet? Nothing, nothing can keep us away. (He laughs again.)

Piper: What do we do? We're trapped.

(The door explodes and there stands Jeremy. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe scream.)

Prue: Come on, we'll face him together. Do you remember the spirit board?

Piper: The inscription on the back.

Prue: The power of four forevermore. (A circle of fire surrounds them. They hold hands.) Come on, we gotta say it together.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: The power of four forevermore. (They continue the chant over and over. Then strong wind blows around them. They keep chanting.)

Jeremy: I am not the only one! I am one of millions! In places you can't even imagine! In forms you would never believe! We are hell on this earth! You will never be safe! And you will never be free!

(Jeremy explodes and disappears.)

Prue: The power of four.

* * *

(At the Halliwell manor the next day)

Prue: Everything will be different now.

Julia: Well, at least our lives won't be boring.

Prue: But they'll never be the same.

Phoebe: And this is a bad thing?

Prue: No. But it could be a big problem.

Piper: Prue's right. What are we gonna do?

Phoebe/Julia: What can't we do?

Prue: We are gonna be careful, we're gonna be wise and we're gonna stick together.

Piper: This should be interesting.

* * *

Andy's apartment. Andy is asleep in his bed. Prue's there sneaking around and putting her clothes on. Andy makes a noise and rolls over. His alarm clock beeps and she uses her power to throw it out the window. Prue leaves. Andy wakes up.]

Andy: Prue?

* * *

(At the Manor, in the Kitchen. Piper's watching TV and whisking some eggs. Prue comes in.)

Prue: Morning.

Piper: Morning.

Prue: What are you watching?

Piper: Nothing. (She turns off the TV.) Just a show.

Prue: About witches? Are you worried we're gonna be burnt at the stake?

Piper: Yeah, right. By the way, Andy called.

Prue: When?

Piper: While you were in the shower. Bad date?

Prue: No. No, no. Not at all. It was great. You know, dinner, movie, sex.

Piper: Excuse me? On you're first date? You sleaze.

Prue: It wasn't exactly our first date, Piper.

Piper: High school doesn't count. That was last decade. Spill it. (Prue walks in the living room.) Ooh, that bad, huh?

Prue: No, actually that good. It was... well, we were naked. But that's not the point. I told myself that things would be different. That we would take it slow. It just shouldn't of happened, that's all.

(Phoebe and Julia comes down the stairs.)

Phoebe: What shouldn't of happened?

Piper: Prue slept with Andy.

Julia: Hello, there is a kid in the room

Prue: Thanks a lot, mouth.

Phoebe: Wait, you were gonna tell her but not me? Family meeting

Prue: You're 15, Phoebe. You don't need to know about what I do on my dates.

Phoebe: (huffs and rolls her eyes)

Prue: (sternly) Don't roll your eyes at me, Phoebe Marie Halliwell.

(They walk in the solarium. Prue sits down.)

Phoebe: (sarcastically) Fine. I'm sorry, mom.

Prue: (shakes her head) Whatever, I give up

* * *

(_I_nside Quake. Prue walks up to Piper.)

Piper: Cindy, come on, your salmon's up. Hector, way behind. We need clean plates.

Prue: You didn't give Andy my cell phone number by any chance did you?

Piper: No, why?

Prue: Never mind.

Piper: Remind me I wanted to do this for a living, right?

Prue: Looks like you're not the only one of us who's going to be doing anything for a living. Look how bad my interview went.

Piper: I can't imagine you were less than stellar.

(Prue notices Phoebe sitting at a table with Stefan, who.)

Prue: What's Phoebe doing here?

Piper: Flirting.

Prue: Yeah, I see that but why. She's supposed to be at home with Julia

Piper: Don't ask me

(She walks away. Prue walks up to Phoebe.)

Phoebe: Prue, hi. This is my other sister. Prue, this is Stefan the photographer.

Stefan: Pleasure.

Prue: Likewise. (They shake hands.) What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home.

Phoebe: I finished my homework, and Julia's at the library with a friend

Prue: I didn't know that. She didn't even call me.

Phoebe: Not my problem. Why don't you talk to Julia about it?

Prue: Can we talk, Phoebe? Somewhere private?

Phoebe: Will you excuse me for a second? I'll be right back

(Phoebe and Prue walk away. Stefan looks at his hand and it's turning really old.)

[In the kitchen. Prue and Phoebe walk in.)

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe Marie Halliwell, what is with your attitude? Do you have some kind of problem?

Phoebe: Yes, I do. My problem is you. You treat me like I'm five years old.

Prue: Well I'm sorry for being over protective. I just don't want anything to happen to any of my sisters. Especially now that we have powers.

Phoebe: (hugs Prue) I'm sorry too sissy. I shouldn't be so rude to you

Prue: (hugs Phoebe and smiles) I forgive you, Pheebs.

(Piper comes up to them.)

Piper: What are you guys doing in here?

Prue: We were just leaving

* * *

(At the Manor, in the Attic. Piper's looking in the Book Of Shadows. Julia walks in.]

Julia: Hey, what are you doing?

Piper: Reading. Thinking.

Julia: About what?

Piper: About how totally screwed we are now that we're witches.

Julia: Oh, that.

Piper: You don't understand, you don't think we are. You're never afraid of anything. I envy that about you, I have since I met you.

Julia: Yeah, well, don't because it gets me in trouble sometimes. Piper, talk to me.

Piper: I don't know, it's like my whole life I have been like everybody else. Rushing off to work, going out on bad dates, buying shoes and suddenly I wake up one day and everything is different. We're witches now. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Julia: Are you kidding? It's a great thing.

Piper: You don't know that. We don't know anything about these powers. Why we have them, what they mean, where they come from. I mean, how do we know it's not... how do we know it's not from evil?

Julia: Piper, we've been through this. We're good witches.

Piper: What about Jeremy? What about all the other warlocks he said would be coming after us. How do we know we're not just like them? That is what scares me. We don't know. I just wanna be normal again. As messed up as that was. Is that too much to ask for?

Julia: Piper, listen to me. In the short amount of time I've know you, I've learned that you are the most sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. No, I mean that, you are. You're always there to help anybody, even strangers. There's no way you've been given this, this gift if it wasn't to do good things with it. To protect the innocent just like the Book Of Shadows said. Besides, if anyone is concerned of being bad, it would be Phoebe and I, am I right? (Piper laughs) You've got nothing to be afraid of. Now, I'm going to get my picture taken.

Piper: (Firmly) Where, Julia?

Julia: (lying, but believably) Prue's taking me

* * *

(In the Manor. Prue enters.)

Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Julia? Guess what?

(Brittany walks in the foyer.)

Brittany: What?

(Piper walks in holding a bowl.)

Piper: Prue, where's Julia?

Prue: Isn't she with you?

Piper: No, she said you were taking her to get her picture taken.

Prue: No, why would I?

Piper: I don't know. (hands Brittney the bowl.) Here you go, Brittany. Why don't you go sit down at the table, okay?

(Brittany walks over to the table.)

Prue: Um, sorry, Brittany?

Piper: You're not gonna believe this. I'm not sure I do. I think... no, I know, this woman is Brittany Reynolds.

Prue: Yeah, right, Piper and I'm Rosey O'Donnell.

Piper: No, I mean it. Brittany had a tattoo, right? An angel on her right hand, remember?

(Prue looks over at Brittany and notices the tattoo.)

Prue: That can't be.

Piper: That's what I thought at first but then I started asking her some questions. Things only Brittany would know. She may be senile but it was enough to convince me.

* * *

(At Stefan's photography place. Julia arrives in a taxi. She gets out holding a dress. She walks over and knocks on the door.)

Julia: Stefan, it's Julia. I'm Phoebe's sister

(Julia touches the door handle to turn the door, but something tells her it's a bad idea. Julia runs back to the taxi and gets in. Someone grabs her from the backseat.)

* * *

(At the Manor, in the Attic. Prue and Piper walk over to the Book Of Shadows.)

Prue: Piper, what are you talking about?

Piper: I'm telling you. I saw something about it in the Book Of Shadows. (She starts flipping through the book. She finds the page.) Okay, look, see? Javna feeds one week out of every year, stealing the life force from the young.

Prue: By evoking the black magic power, the evil eye to sustain eternal youth.

Piper: It's gotta be what happened to Brittany.

Prue: Yeah, but there must be some kind of incantation to reverse it.

Piper: There is. "The hand of fatima." It says that the Prophet Mohammad centuries ago to banish Javna back to where ever the hell he came from.

Prue: Yeah, well, the problem is we don't know who Javna is, let alone where he is.

* * *

(Downstairs. Brittany sees the address of Stefan's photograph place and she faints.)

(In the attic. Prue and Piper hear her.)

Piper: Brittany? (They run downstairs to Brittany.) Oh my God, what happened?

Prue: Brittany, are you alright?

Piper: I'll call 911.

Prue: And tell them what? That she's dying of old age at 25? (Piper picks up the napkin that the address is on.) What is it?

Piper: It's a cocktail napkin from my restaurant. With Stefan's address on the back.

Brittany: Javna.

Piper: Prue, that's where Julia went.

* * *

(At Stefan's photography place. Julia is tied to a table.)

Julia: Wait, Stefan or whoever you are, let me go.

Javna: It's Javna.

(Javna's eyes glow and Julia screams.)

(Outside. Prue, Phoebe and Piper pull up in the car.)

Prue: Do you see anything?

Phoebe: No. Prue...

Prue: Look, we'll find her.

Piper: Maybe we should call the police.

Phoebe: No, if Javna has her then we're the only ones who can stop him.

Piper: But we need Julia to do it. The incantation only work with the four of us.

(They hear Julia scream.)

[Cut to inside A bright light comes out of Javna's eyes into Julia's. Phoebe, Piper and Prue come in. Prue uses her power and throws Javna across the room. The bright light then goes into Prue's eyes. Piper unties Julia.]

Piper: Julia, we don't have a lot of time, okay?

Phoebe: Prue, grab the mirror.

(Prue grabs a mirror and puts it in front of her face and reflects the light back into Javna's eyes. Prue gets the spell and they start chanting.)

Prue: Now.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: "Evil eyes look unto thee, may they soon extinguished be, bend they will to the power of four, eye of earth, evil and accursed."

(They repeat it. Javna turns into a skeleton and then into dust and disappears.)

* * *

(At the manor. Brittany turns young again.)

* * *

I hope you enjoy. Two chapters in one day. Hooray!


	5. Chapter 5

(Outside the manor. Prue and Piper are walking down the stairs heading towards the house across the street.)

Prue: So, we're agreed? Twenty minutes?

Piper: Prue, you can't do a party in twenty minutes.

Prue: Watch me.

Piper: (mumbles) Prue's party tips - meet, greet and bail.

Prue: Hey, I'm sorry but I have work early in the morning.

Piper: So do I but I still know how to have fun, even when they are having a really bad hair day.

Prue: You know, that is a sign. Let's turn back now before it's too late.

Piper: No. Prue, it's never too late for a party.

Piper: Remember my sweet sixteen? (You see a dog in the bushes. They walk across the street and into Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house.)

Marshall: The sisters Halliwell. Now the party can begin.

Cynda: It's about time you chicks showed.

Fritz: Hey, Prue, I'm glad you made it.

Prue: Wouldn't miss it for the world, Fritz.

Piper: Marshall, the place looks great.

Marshall: Thank you. We're mostly just restoring it. I didn't wanna change it too much. You guys knew the old owners didn't you?

Prue: Oh, we basically grew up with their kids. We probably know the house better than you guys.

Marshall: (to Fritz) Oh, hey, how's the bar?

Fritz: Oh, dry. I'll take care of it.

Cynda: No, my turn.

(Cynda crushes a beer can with her bare hands. Cynda walks away.)

Marshall: Try to behave, Cynda. We have guests.

Fritz: You know... sisters.

Prue: Tell me about it.

(Piper looks at her.)

Marshall: So listen, enjoy the party.

Piper: Okay, I'll make sure Prue does

(Fritz and Marshall walk away.)

Prue: Okay, I came, I saw, I was perky. Now I just want my head on a pillow because I have to wake up early.

Piper: No. I mean, not yet. We just got here. It, it wouldn't look good.

Prue: Alright, what's going on?

Piper: Going on? What do you mean? (Phoebe sees Andy.) Oh, what a coinkidink. Look, who's here.

(Prue looks over at Andy. He waves.)

Prue: Piper, you didn't.

Piper: I didn't Phoebe and Julia did. Your fingers weren't doing the walking, somebody's had to.

Prue: I been through this with those two. A cop and a witch, is not a love connection.

Piper: And I'm going to say what Phoebe said. Boy, girl, lighten up.

(Andy comes over to Prue.)

Piper: Hi, Andy.

(Piper walks away.)

Prue: We're working on her subtlety.

Andy: Then it's onto ending hunger and creating world peace, right?

Prue: Hmm, what will I do with my Saturdays?

Andy: Funny you should ask. I don't mean to push you but I was wondering if you're not doing anything, I kind of have these tickets but they're for a Warriors game and you probably wouldn't be interested, so...

Prue: Well, the team can't do any worse than they did last year. Did you see him get creamed by the Lakers?

Andy: Impressive. Is that a yes?

Prue: You know, um, I need to check my book because I might have a thing.

Andy: A thing?

(Fritz walks up to them.)

Fritz: So Prue, I hear you're friends with a cop.

Prue: Inspector actually.

Fritz: Oh, yeah. I've got these parking tickets.

Andy: My focus is mainly homicide and robbery.

Fritz: Yeah, yeah. So I have these parking tickets...

Prue: I gotta go.

(Prue walks away.)

Andy: Prue, wait.

* * *

(Prue walks back over to the manor. She notices the door's open.)

Prue: Phoebe, Julia.

(She walks inside and shuts the door. There's a dog on the stairs and it starts barking at her. She runs back outside. The dog's eyes glow.)

* * *

(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there.)

Phoebe: How big was this dog again?

Prue: Huge. Did you see the scratches on the attic door?

Julia: What was it doing in the house?

Prue: I don't know. Someone obviously left the front door open again.

Phoebe: Why do you always assume it was me? What about Piper?

Piper: Not it. (They all three look at Julia)

Julia: Why do you all look at me? I'm the youngest plus I'm never home alone

Prue: She has a point

Phoebe: Well, it's not a big deal. We checked the house and nothing is missing except my Pat Boone Christmas CD.

Piper: Now this is really creepy. If there were a dog in the house, then it had to have an owner. No dog I know can open that front door, let alone reach the top shelf.

Julia: Hey, maybe we should get a security system.

Prue: No, they are way too expensive. Besides after what happened, Andy will be checking in every five minutes.

Piper: Oh, you told him.

Phoebe: Convenient. So what should we do?

Prue: Well, either we could rely on our vicious guard cat to protect us or we could remember to lock the doors.

(Prue walks in the laundry.)

Phoebe: That is a really good idea, Prue.

(Phoebe walks over and locks the door. Prue wiggles the door handle. Piper, Julia and Phoebe laugh.)

Prue: Unlock the door, Phoebe.

* * *

(At Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk writing on a notepad. Victor walks in. He clears his throat. Prue looks up.)

Victor: I was told that you might be able to help me. (He pulls a ring off his finger.) I'd like to have this (he puts it on the desk) appraised.

Prue: Well, you would be better off going to the house's appraiser.

Victor: I've been there. He'd need a week. And I just... I wouldn't feel right without it. It's a family heirloom.

(She picks it up and looks at it.)

Prue: I think I've seen a ring similar to this before. The setting's quite old. At least 17th century. (She walks over to a shelf and picks up a book.) The stones looks like crystallite. Keep in mind this is just an educated guess.

Victor: Please, (he sits down) guess away.

Prue: I am not mistaken. It's a stone that the Egyptians believed would protect them against spells, curses, evil spirits. This wouldn't be a wedding band by any chance would it?

Victor: You tell me.

Prue: The stones are set in two's. The symbol of twoality. Man, woman. Like in protection.

Victor: And what does all that tell you?

Prue: Where did you get this ring? What did you say your name was?

Victor: I think you know what my name is... Prudence.

Prue: Get out, (she throws the ring on the table and stands up) and stay away from us.

(He puts on the ring.)

Victor: I'm staying at the Ballmark. What do you say you and your sisters join me for dinner? Let's say tomorrow night. We can talk.

Prue: After how you abandoned us? How dare you.

Victor: Fiery temper. I like that. It reminds me of someone I know.

Prue: I am nothing like you. I would never leave my responsibilities, my family.

Victor: I can see we have some issues to work through.

Prue: Oh, we've got the whole subscription. Now get out before I have you thrown out.

Victor: Is that anyway to talk to your father?

(He leaves.)

* * *

(At a cafe. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are sitting at a table drinking coffee, but Phoebe and Julia are drinking hot chocolate)

Piper: I wonder why he went to you first? Why not Phoebe or me? (looks at Julia) Sorry he doesn't know about you yet

Julia: That's ok

Prue: Piper, it's not like I won the lottery.

Phoebe: What was he like? Did he ask about us?

Prue: Actually, no. (Phoebe looks upset.) Phoebe, think about it. He abandoned us. He was a no show for almost thirteen years and then what, suddenly here he is? Why now?

Piper: Maybe he just wants to be part of our lives.

Prue: After all this time? Don't get your hopes up.

Phoebe: Well, there's only one way to find out. Why wait till dinner? Let's go see him now.

Julia: I agree with Phee plus I want to meet him. He deserves to know about me, Sissy.

Prue: Will you be rational. Don't you find it just a little suspicious that just when we find out...

(a waitress comes up to the table and picks up the dirty plates.)

Waitress: Let me get that for you.

(She walks away.)

Prue: Just when we find out we're witches he shows up. But when mum dies he's no where to be found.

Phoebe: He sent us birthday cards.

Prue: Selective memory. Grams always told us he was a threat to us. There's no reason to think that's changed.

Piper: Prue, it's not that I don't see your point but you knew him, we didn't and Julia never meet him. He doesn't even know she exists. Why can't we have a chance to know now? Why can't he have another chance?

Prue: Because we really don't know why he's here and until we do we can't trust him.

* * *

( A hotel. Phoebe and Julia knock on the door to Victor's room.]

Victor: Entrée.

(Phoebe opens the door and she and Julia walk in. They walk down a hallway and into a room. They see Victor getting a massage.)

Phoebe: Daddy?

Victor: Well, well. What a nice surprise.

(He stands up.)

Phoebe: I'm, uh, I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know I was supposed to wait for dinner but I...

Victor: No, nonsense. Welcome. Let me get a good look at you too. These are my baby girls. (looks at Phoebe) Little... Piper and (looks at Julia) little Phoebe? (Phoebe looks crushed.) Phoebe.

Phoebe: Yeah. That's okay. People confuse us all the time.

Julia: You actually don't know me yet. I'm Julia, my mom, Patty gave me up for adoption. I'm your daughter.

Victor: Nice to me you, Julia (gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek) How about we order some some room service?

(He heads towards the phone.)

Julia: I just ate actually.

Victor: A massage? I can call Lucy back.

Phoebe: No, really, we don't want anything. I just wanted to look at you.

Julia: And I just wanted to meet you. I couldn't meet my mommy, so I at least wanted to meet my daddy.

Victor: It's like looking in the mirror isn't it? You've both got your daddy's eyes, you know that?

Phoebe: I noticed that.

Julia: (smiles) Yeah, I noticed.

Victor: How about a hug? (The three hug and Phoebe gets a premonition of Victor holding the Book Of Shadows. The premonition ends. The phone rings and they stop hugging.) They always manage to find me.

Phoebe: You know what? It's okay, I, I'll just see you at dinner, I've gotta go.

Julia: Phee what is it?

Phoebe: We just have to go, Jules. Ok?

Julia: Bye daddy

(Phoebe and Julia leave.)

Victor: Phoebe. Julia. Phoebe, Julia, wait.

* * *

(Outside the manor. A mailman walks up the stairs to the front door. His index finger turns into a key, he unlocks the door and walks inside. He walks up the stairs and up to the attic. The attic door is locked so he breaks it down. He grabs the Book Of Shadows and runs back down the stairs. When he walks through the doorway, the book flies out of his hands. He picks it back up but it doesn't let him take it outside. He sees Prue coming up the stairs so he quickly closes the door and he throws the book in the living room. He shape shifts into Andy. Prue walks in.)

Prue: Andy, what are you doing in here?

Andy: Uh, door was open.

Prue: Again?

Andy: Yeah, I, uh, came by to check up and it was open. I looked around. Everything seems to be in order. (Prue sees the Book Of Shadows on the floor in the living room.) You want me to check upstairs?

Prue: Uh, no, no, no, that's okay really. (She uses her power and the book slides under a stand.) Oh, and, um, about tomorrow night, I've changed my mind.

Andy: Excuse me?

Prue: Well, you'll never believe who popped back into my life after twenty years. Victor, my dad.

Andy: Your dad?

Prue: Yeah, he wants to have dinner and I would really rather avoid that. Too bad the game's not tonight. (Cynda knocks on the door.) Uh, hi Cynda.

Cynda: Hey. Everything okay?

Prue: Yeah, thanks.

Cynda: Bye.

Prue: Nice party last night.

(Cynda leaves.)

Andy: I guess I'll get going too.

(He kisses her on the cheek and leaves. Prue locks the door. She walks over, picks up the Book Of Shadows and takes it back upstairs. She notices the broken door.)

Prue: What the hell?

* * *

(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe's there. Phoebe and Julia sit down at the table. Prue and Piper are looking through the drawers.]

Julia: You don't know for sure, Sissy

Prue: I know plenty, Jules. First someone rips off the attic door, then the Book Of Shadows is found downstairs. Isn't that enough?

(Piper gets a phone book out of a drawer.)

Piper: Why would somebody want the book? Here.

(She hands the phone book to Prue and they both sit down at the table.)

Prue: Well, for one reason, they know what it can do. They want its power, our power.

Phoebe: That would mean it's someone who knows us and knows that we're witches.

Prue: Yeah, someone like Victor.

Phoebe/Julia: What? Dad?

Prue: Look, just think about it. The moment he shows up someone makes two attempts to grab the book. Coincidence? I think not.

Piper: The craft is a chick thing, Prue. It's passed on down through the female line. There's a good chance dad doesn't even know we're charmed.

Prue: And there's as good of a chance he does.

(Phoebe remembers the premonition she had.)

Piper: What would he want with the book? And why would he take it from us? Phoebe, help me out here. Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay. Let's just say for the sake of argument that he is after the it. Wouldn't he of taken it with him? He wouldn't of left it behind.

Piper: Okay, we have to call the cops and report it as break in.

Prue: And tell them what? That someone broke into our house to try steal our broomsticks? I mean, please. Besides, Andy's already been here.

Phoebe: Oh, so Andy was here again. Talk about convenient. Did you ever think about pointing the finger at him?

Prue: He's probably the one who scared Victor away. Until we find out what's going on and whether Victor's involved or not, we've got to hide the book. Either that or we can't leave the house.

Piper: Fine. Then we hide the book because I'm going to dinner tonight. I wanna see dad.

Phoebe: So do I.

Julia: And I want to see him too

Prue: I've already seen him.

* * *

(At a Restaurant. Piper, Julia, Phoebe and Victor are sitting at a table. Piper's nibbling on a carrot stick.)

Victor: Girls, it's so nice to see you. It's not like we don't have a lot to talk about. Especially with Julia, and I'm sorry I never knew about you.

Julia: It's ok. I'm not holding it against you.

Phoebe: Yeah we do. I mean, we have a few questions.

Victor: (to Piper) You know, the last time we ate dinner together, you would only eat food that was white. I'm glad to see you've out grown it.

Piper: That's right. I was five.

Victor: Phoebe, that would've made you what? Two? (She nods.) You know, you could walk before you could swim. You were a fish. (Phoebe laughs.) This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal. (Looks at Julia) I'm sorry, I don't know anything about you. Maybe you could tell me something.

Julia: When I was three I went through a stage when I would only wear a leotard, a tutu, and ballet shoes.

Victor: That sounds adorable. This feels right doesn't it? This feels natural, almost like normal.

Piper: Almost. It's just, um, well, why? I mean, after all this time, why here, why now?

Victor: Well, I heard the food is pretty good here and it is dinner time.

(Phoebe laughs. The waiter places a plate in front of Phoebe.)

Waiter: Here you are, miss.

Phoebe: Thank you.

Victor: Bon appetite.

* * *

(At the Manor in the Kitchen. Prue takes a container of broccoli out of the microwave and pours them out onto a plate. The door bell rings.)

(In the foyer. Prue walks in and opens the door. Andy's there.)

Andy: My plans for tonight fell through, figured I'd stop by.

(Prue opens the door wider and Andy walks in.)

(In the kitchen. Andy's sitting at the table. Prue carries two cups of coffee over to the table.)

Prue: And then all of a sudden there he was. He just showed up at work.

Andy: I can't believe it. How are you dealing?

Prue: Honestly, I'm not.

(She sits down.)

Andy: I don't blame you. What do you think he wants?

Prue: Dinner. Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there with him now. You know, Piper and Phoebe just don't understand and Julia, well he never knew about her and she wanted to meet him. I can understand where she is coming from though. If I was in her shoes the situation would probably be different. Anyways they don't know him like I do. I can't believe I let them go. I can't believe they went. He's acting like no time has passed, like I'm still his little girl and I'm not. There are things I want to tell him, I want him to know what he missed. You know, like the time I broke my arm or the day that I finally passed my drivers test, our prom.

Andy: Didn't we miss that too?

(They smile.)

Prue: I want him to know. I want him to want to know. And I'm sorry but I also want some answers, like where the hell's he been all my life. Why didn't he come back until now? He needs to know that that's not okay.

Andy: So tell him. I'll drop him off.

* * *

(At a Restaurant. Prue walks in and goes up to the table. Victor stands up.)

Victor: Prudence.

Prue: Did I miss much?

Phoebe: Uh, just catch up. Dad was filling us in. Memory lane.

Prue: Has he mentioned where he's been all our lives?

Piper: Prue...

Prue: I don't understand. If you can afford a spot like this, why didn't you help out when Grams died? We actually could've used it then.

Julia: Give him a chance, Prue. Dad's explained. The money, all this, it's new.

Victor: It's okay, Jules. I'm a big boy. I didn't come back earlier because I was afraid I might disappoint you.

Prue: Too late.

Phoebe: I wonder what's keeping that dessert?

Victor: Please, sit down. Have something to eat.

Prue: I'm not hungry.

Victor: Always in a hurry, Prue. You skipped crawling and went straight to walking.

Prue: Ah, we're sharing memories. Well, I got one of my own, you're back walking out the door.

(Just as a waiter walks past them holding a flambeau, Victor puts out his foot and trips him. Piper freezes him and the restaurant. She gets up and takes the flambeau out of the waiters hands. Everyone unfreezes and the waiter falls flat on his face.)

Piper: Who wants flambeau?

(The waiter stands back up and takes the flambeau off of Piper.)

Victor: Nice reflexes. Now let me get this straight. Piper, you freeze time. Prue, don't you move objects? And what's your specialty, Phoebe and Julia? Premonitions and Deflection? Maybe we should talk about this elsewhere.

* * *

(At the Manor in the Living room. Piper and Phoebe are sitting on the couch reading magazines. The mail man walks in. Piper jumps up.)

Piper: What are you doing here?

Mail Man: What do ya think?

(Phoebe jumps up.)

Phoebe: Get out now.

Mail Man: No, you've gotta get out.

Phoebe: We've got it under control.

Mail Man: No you don't because they're on their way back. (The mail man shape shifts into Fritz.) I thought you were in charge. Look, shape shift into yourself and we'll get back to the book later. (Phoebe shape shifts into Marshall.) Nice plan, Marshall.

Marshall: Don't piss me off, Fritz. (Piper shape shifts into Cynda.) How was I supposed to know Prue would come back with her sisters.

Cynda: That little witch was supposed to be out on a date with that cop.

Fritz: You really think you would've been able to trick Prue into getting the book out of the house?

Marshall: Well, we sure as hell can't now can we?

Fritz: So what now, genius?

(Cynda laughs and then turns into a demon-like creature.)

Cynda: We kill them.

* * *

(Outside the manor. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Julia and Victor pull up.)

* * *

(Inside the manor)

Marshall: Cynda, heal. Plenty of time for that later. Heal.

* * *

(Outside. Prue unlocks the door. When she opens it she sees three crows inside. They squawk and fly outside.)

Victor: Friends of yours?

(At the Manor in the Living room. Phoebe, Piper, Julia and Victor are there laughing. Prue walks in.]

Prue: Someone left the window open which is probably how the birds got in. What is so funny?

Piper: Do you remember the day this was taken?

(Piper shows her a photograph.)

Prue: Yeah, family picnic. It rained.

Victor: And your mother packed us all up and she brought us home and we had the picnic right here in the living room. Do you remember that Prue?

Prue: Barely.

Phoebe: Prue...

(Victor picks up another photograph and slowly walks over to Prue.)

Victor: This one was at one of your piano recitals. Not a very good shot. My fault. I had to take the pictures that day. Your mother was too busy holding her breath. If you look closely, (he hands her the photo) you see there, that's her.

Prue: I never noticed that before.

(Victor picks up another photo.)

Victor: And this one used to be a five by seven. (It is a picture of the family but a piece is missing.) When I was still in it.

Phoebe: I think Grams cut you out.

Piper: There's a bunch of other stuff in the attic. Grams left us some things.

Phoebe: Not all she left us.

Prue: Phoebe, let's not go there.

Julia: What, it's not like he doesn't already know and I'm sorry but it's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it.

Piper: Um, does anybody want coffee?

Julia: I mean, one day I am an average eighth grader who wanted to find her biological family and the next I am a witch.

Piper: Dad, do you take cream or, um, sugar with that?

Julia: I just read from the book and 'wham!' I am Tabitha. I just wish I had Prue's power or maybe Piper's, all I do is deflect.

Phoebe: At least you didn't get stuck with premonitions.

Victor: Well, from what your mother always said, it was actually considered one of the more desirable powers.

Phoebe: Unless you see things you don't desire.

Prue: So how long have you known? About us, our powers, how long?

Victor: I knew there was a possibility. That's why I came back, to find out. It must of happened when your grandmother died, right?

Phoebe: Yep, Julia just read an incantation from the book and...

Prue: Phoebe.

Victor: Ahh, the Book Of Shadows. Not exactly summer reading. Is it still up in the attic? You know, I haven't seen it in years. Mind if I have a look?

* * *

(At Fritz, Marshall and Cynda's house. Cynda is hitting a chair against the wall.)

Cynda: Disappointed.

Marshall: Patience, my sweet.

Cynda: Patience is highly over rated. We could've destroyed them right there.

Marshall: Then we'd have four dead witches and no way to get the book out of the house. Where would that put us?

Cynda: Satisfied.

Fritz: I still like my idea. We just kill three of them and we force the fourth to get the book out.

Marshall: Let me explain this once again for the cerebrally impaired. These are not school girls we're dealing with. These are good witches. We can not alert them with our presence. At their full strength, battling them would be unpleasant. However, once we possess the book, we get its powers, we weaken theirs and they're easy pray.

Fritz: You know, that sounds good in theory but, um, (he raises his voice) we've already tried everything.

Marshall: We still have Victor.

* * *

(Back at the manor.)

Victor: What exactly are you accusing me of, Prue?

Prue: Figure it out.

Phoebe: Come on, Prue, take it easy.

Prue: Are you kidding me? Am I the only one who sees what's going on here?

Piper: Couldn't we all just take a deep breath...

Prue: Think about it, Piper. He wines and dines and now he's back in the house he hasn't set foot in for almost thirteen years and the first thing he wants to know is where's the Book Of Shadows?

Julia: You're just looking for something to blame him for.

Prue: Admit it. Tell them why you're here.

Piper: Prue, stop.

Prue: For the first time in your life, Victor, tell them the truth.

Victor: Alright, fine. You're right. I am after the book. That's exactly the reason why I came back.

Phoebe/Julia: Daddy.

Victor: But not for the reasons you would like to believe. It would make it easier for you, Prue, wouldn't it? If I were evil. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I'm not. I'm here to protect you.

Prue: Yeah, right.

Piper: To protect us from what?

Victor: From yourselves. That's why I want that damn book. It's where the power of four started and it's where it must end.

Phoebe/Julia: It's part of us, it's part of who we are.

Victor: That's what your mother believed too. Before they killed her.

Piper: What are you saying?

Victor: You have no idea what evil is out there.

Prue: Oh, I think we've got a pretty good idea.

Victor: Listen to me, Prue. That book is a magnet for evil. As long as you have it, as long as you use it, you're in danger. All of you.

Prue: You're unbelievable. After all these years of being an absentee dad then you waltz back into our lives and tell us how to live.

Victor: I never wanted you to have those powers in the first place. I battled with your grandmother after your mum died. She wanted you to find out you were witches when you grew up. I didn't. I fought for you, hard. Your grandmother was too strong.

Piper: Wait, you're blaming Grams for why you disappeared. She loved us, she raised us.

Prue: What'd she do? Put a spell on you?

Victor: believe me, nothing short of that would've kept me away. You have to believe me. All I want is for what's best for you. Phoebe, Julia, you believe me don't you?

Prue: We've done fine without you.

Victor: Prue, you can't fight this. I couldn't.

Prue: I'm not you.

Victor: Are you sure? Are you sure you can protect your sisters forever?

Piper: We'll protect each other.

Victor: Then you'll die together.

Prue: No one can hurt us as bad as you.

(She uses her power and he flies across the room and he hits the door frame. He stands back.)

Victor: If you wanted me to leave, all you had to do was ask.

(He leaves.)

Phoebe/Julia: Why did you have to do that?

(Julia and Phoebe follow Victor outside.)

Piper: Did you have to throw him so hard?

Prue: Piper...

Piper: We could've just, you know, talked about it like normal people.

Prue: We're not normal.

* * *

(At the Hotel. Victor's room. Victor walks in and sits on the couch. The light turns on and Fritz, Marshall and Cynda are standing there.)

Marshall: Hell, Victor. Where have you been?

Victor: How did you get in here?

Marshall: I think you should be a little more concerned with what we're doing in here.

Victor: I was wondering when evil would rear its ugly head.

Marshall: Consider it reared. I don't know what kind of people you're used to dealing with but I'd lay serious coin that they aren't willing to rip you into a thousand pieces and dance on your entrails.

Victor: Ahh, so you're lawyers. And here I was assuming you were shape shifters.

Fritz: Those are clever words for a man about to be an appetizer.

Victor: Cocky words for a man who can't get a simple book out of a house. Close your mouth. I mean, it's obvious. You're gonna shape shift into me and try to get to the girls that way. Am I right? It won't work.

Cynda: Why not?

Victor: (to Marshall) You mind if I poke holes?

Marshall: Poke away.

Victor: After tonight, the girls won't let me or anything that looks like me back into their lives let alone the house. I have officially been kicked out. There are however, two sisters I can reach. Phoebe and Julia

Cynda: So why don't I just become you and I'll reach her.

Victor: Because only their real father would know what buttons to push. The ones that would get me back in. If you kill me, you'll never know what they are. You'll never get back into the house and you'll never get the Book Of Shadows.

* * *

(At the Manor in the Dining room. Piper and Prue are sitting at the table looking depressed. Prue's moving her food around the plate with her fork. Phoebe and Julia walk in.)

Julia/Phoebe: Good morning, Julia/Phoebe. (Prue and Piper ignore them.)

Julia: (She picks up a napkin and waves it around.) Uh, guys. Can we call it truce just for five minutes please? I have a confession. Remember when we agreed to not see dad? Yeah, well, I did.

Piper: Hello, I was with you.

Phoebe: No, what Julia means is that she and I saw dad before dinner and I had a premonition about dad when he hugged me. He was stealing the Book Of Shadows. Yeah, you were right about him, Prue. I didn't want the premonition to be true. I was hoping, praying that there was a perfectly good explanation for it. Hoping that, that he was really here to be with us. I just wanted him back in our lives. He's our dad.

(Prue stands up.)

Prue: I know, Phoebe.

(Prue hugs her. Piper notices something on the floor. She walks over and bends down.)

Piper: Hey, look. (She picks up Victor's ring.) Dad's ring. What's it doing here?

(She hands it to Prue.)

Julia: Maybe it came off when he, uh... fell.

Prue: Well, I'll take it back to the hotel.

(She puts it on the table.)

* * *

(Outside the manor Phoebe picks up the paper. She waves at Fritz and Marshall across the road who are leaning against their car. Victor stands behind Phoebe. Phoebe turns around and gasps.)

Victor: Don't be afraid.

Phoebe: What are you... you have to leave.

Victor: Phoebe, please, this is very important.

Phoebe: I can't. I don't wanna talk to you anymore.

Victor: Phoebe, you gotta get the book out of the house.

Phoebe: You have to leave.

(She tries to walk away but he grabs her arms.)

Victor: Phoebe, trust me. Look...

(Phoebe has the same premonition as before again but this time Victor shape shifts into Marshall. Marshall, Fritz and Cynda walk off with the book. The premonition ends. Marshall and Fritz walk over to them. Victor lets go of Phoebe.)

Marshall: Excuse me, hey. Is this guy bothering you?

Phoebe: Uh, no. This is my, uh... this is Victor.

Victor: We were just saying goodbye.

Phoebe: Yeah, I gotta run.

(Phoebe goes back inside.)

Victor: What's the matter? Don't you trust me?

* * *

(Inside the manor. Phoebe runs inside heading towards the stairs. Prue and Julia come in.)

Phoebe: Dad's not after the book, it's Marshall.

Prue/Julia: What?

Julia: Phee are you sure? Because you seemed sure when you thought dad was after the book.

Phoebe: My premonition, it wasn't dad. Gotta find a spell and banish them.

Prue: Banish who?

Phoebe: The neighbours. They're shape shifters. Fritz and Marshall and the...

(Piper and Cynda walk in.)

Cynda: Cookies. Just baked.

(Fritz walks in.)

Fritz: Hey, door was unlocked.

(Phoebe and Julia start walking up the stairs.)

Piper: Where you going, Pheebs and Jules?

Phoebe: Uh, just to get something. Will you save me a cookie? (Cynda smiles.) Okay.

(Phoebe goes upstairs. Victor walks in.)

Victor: Daddy's home.

* * *

(In the attic. Phoebe and Julia run over to a closet. Phoebe pulls the clothes across and the book is in there. She flips the pages.]

Phoebe: Come on, come on. I have no idea what I'm looking for. (The pages turn by themselves.) Okay, I can take a hint. (It stops at a page.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (She repeats it and runs downstairs.) Dad, you can't be here, you have to leave now.

(Another Victor walks in.)

Piper: Whoa, time out. What's going on here?

Victor #1: Don't worry about it, sweetie. Everything's gonna be fine.

Victor #2: Don't trust him.

Piper: Wait a second. Last week we had no dad and now we have two?

Victor #1: Phoebe, remember, remember when you were little and you were afraid of the dark and I would leave the hall light on and the door open just a crack.

Victor #2: Oh, that's original. What kid isn't afraid of the dark?

Victor #1: Prue, she's never afraid of anything.

Piper: He's right, Prue. You were never afraid of the dark.

Victor #2: Lucky guess. I said I came back to protect you. Now there's only one way to do it. Kill us both.

Victor #1: You're bluffing.

Victor #2: Am I? Just do it because I wanna go out with a bang.

Prue: Do it, Phoebe and Julia.

Phoebe/Julia: The spell will kill everyone including dad.

Victor #2: It's the only way. Prudence...

Piper: Prue, the protection ring.

(Prue uses her power and the ring slides across the table. Victor #2 picks it up. Prue nods and he puts it on.)

Prue: Phoebe, now.

Phoebe/Julia: "In the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam, (Cynda turns into a creature) rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call." (It gets windy.) "When in the circle that is home, safety's gone and evils roam..." (The shape shifters start melting. Victor #2 falls to his knees. He looks like he's in pain.) Daddy!

Victor #2: It's okay, keep it going.

Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Julia: "Rid all beings from these walls, save sisters three now heed our call."

(The shape shifters melt and disappear. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe run over to Victor. Prue and Julia help him up.)

Victor: For a moment there I wasn't sure what you would do.

Prue: For a moment there neither did I.

Phoebe: I thought you didn't want us to use our magic.

Victor: I didn't. Not as long as I still thought of you as my little girls. But you're obviously not anymore.

Piper: We're still you're little girls, we're just...

Prue: Witches.

Victor: Yeah, witches. Well, obviously you don't need your old man to protect you from anything.

* * *

(At the Manor in the Living room. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there. Prue's on the phone.]

Prue: No, Andy, I'm fine really. Dad's gonna be here any minute, so can I take a rain check on dinner? Okay, thanks for the good advice.

(She hangs up.)

Julia: So he's dad now?

Prue: Yes, Jules, by the way Pheebs, my dress looks good on you.

Phoebe: I don't have any nice clothes, Prue.

Prue: Dad said it was casual.

Phoebe: I don't care. I wanna look nice for him. Who knows how long it'll be before we see him again.

Julia: You don't think he's gonna stay around?

Phoebe: Well, let's just say I no longer have a romanticised image of him. And I'm glad about that actually. At least dad is real now.

Prue: And at least he's not a monster which is very reassuring considering we share his genes.

Piper: I'm just glad he came back no matter how long he stays. Kind of nice feeling like a normal family again. Whatever that means. (Phoebe nods. The doorbell rings.) Speak of the devil.

(Piper answers the door. Piper and Leo walk back in the living room.)

Prue: Uh, hi, you must be Mr. Wyatt.

Phoebe: The handyman?

Leo: Call me Leo.

Phoebe: Gladly.

Leo: This was on the steps. (He holds up a yellow large envelope. Prue takes it off him.) This place is, uh, you don't find many like this around anymore.

Piper: Yeah, it's kind of falling apart.

(Prue opens the envelope.)

Leo: The problem isn't the manor, it's the manner in which it was treated. I'd love to see more.

Phoebe: I would love to show it to you. The attic is right this way.

(She pushes Piper out of the way and Phoebe and Leo head towards the stairs.)

Prue: Guys.

(Phoebe turns back around.)

Phoebe: Uh, I'll be right up.

Prue: He's not coming.

Piper/Julia: Who's not coming?

Prue: Dad. He sent this. Um, (she reads the note) girls, something's come up, I had to leave town. Can't make it to dinner. Probably best if we let the dust settle anyway. I know there's a lot you would like to forget but here's what I remember. Love daddy.

(She holds up a video tape.)

(Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are watching the video. On the video it's Christmas. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are there as kids. They are opening their presents. Victor kisses Prue on the cheek and then grabs Piper and lifts her in the air. He then asks what Phoebe got and she holds up a Barbie.)

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy. Comments are much appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

(Manor. Foyer. Prue is walking towards the front door. She opens it and Andy's there.)

Prue: Andy, hi.

Andy: I was no where near the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by.

Prue: Honest man, I like that. (She steps aside and Andy walks in. She closes the door.) So, um, I had a great time last night.

Andy: Yeah, me too. But I forgot to give you something very important. (He gets a little square box out of his coat pocket.) Happy birthday.

Prue: But it's not my birthday until next week.

(She reaches for the box but he pulls it away.)

Andy: Consider this a preview.

(She grabs the box off of him and opens it up. She pulls out...)

Prue: A key?

Andy: To the Calistoga Spa. We leave Friday night after work. Don't worry, I got us adjoining rooms.

Prue: Adjoining rooms?

Andy: Well, I wouldn't want to assume something I'm not supposed to be assuming. Although, it has been over a month since we... then decided to take it slow, but no pressure. I just want to be with you, away, together. Think about it.

Prue: Okay.

(He leans over and kisses her.)

Andy: Let me know. Bye.

(He leaves.)

Prue: Happy birthday to me.

* * *

( Mark Chao's mother's place. Mark and his mother are standing outside. He is holding a balloon.)

Mark: Give me a break, mum.

Mrs. Chao: There are a lot of hungry spirits out there, Mark.

Mark: You're like the Chinese Shirley MacLaine, you know that?

Mrs. Chao: Better safe than sorry.

Mark: I'll risk it.

Mrs. Chao: You should have more respect for ghosts, Mark. If your grandmother were here...

Mark: She'd warn me about all the evil spirits walking the streets in Chinatown, I know, I know.

(Mrs. Chao takes an amulet off a hook next to the door.)

Mrs. Chao: You should take this for protection.

(He hooks it back up.)

Mark: Maybe the ghosts need protection from me. (He kisses her on the cheek.) I'll be okay, mum. I'm 23 now. I can take care of myself, okay. (He hands her the balloon.) I gotta go.

Mrs. Chao: Happy Birthday, Mark.

Mark: Thanks.

(He walks off.)

( Chinatown. Mark is walking down the crowded street.)

Woman: Hi, Mark.

Mark: Hey, how are ya?

(Mark walks down an alley. A gang surrounds him.)

Guy: Is this the guy?

Tony: That's him. (to Mark) Is today your birthday?

Mark: Who are you? What do you want?

Tony: You. Make a wish.

(Tony gets out his gun, points it at Mark and shoots. Mark falls to the ground. His spirits floats out his body and stands aside. Tony kneels beside Mark's body and places a ring on his finger. Another guy pours kerosene all over Mark's body and Tony lights a match.)

Mark: What are you doing? Hey, wait. No!

(Mark's body is engulfed in flames.)

* * *

( Manor. Kitchen. Piper is there putting birthday invitations inside envelopes. Phoebe and Julia walk in.)

Julia: Good morning, Pipa

Phoebe: Good morning. (She notices the invitations.) What are you doing? Prue's coming down. Put that away.

Piper: Phoebe, Julia, you were supposed to send these invitations last week, the party is Friday.

Phoebe: We're right on schedule. The restaurant is reserved, the menu selected, the cake has been ordered.

Julia: Oh Pipa, you worry too much. Everything will be fine

(They hide the invitations in a drawer.)

Piper: That's because I did all those things. At least tell me you've managed to buy Prue something other than your traditional birthday gift.

Phoebe: What's my traditional gift?

Piper: A homemade card, three days late. (Julia laughed)

Phoebe: Yeah, well, I decided to break that tradition and start a new one.

Piper: You bought Prue a gift? Where'd you get the money to pay for it?

(Prue walks in.)

Prue: Morning.

Phoebe: Good morning. Hey, I forgot to ask; how was your date with Andy?

Prue: Great, until he asked me to spend my birthday at a spa with him.

Julia/Phoebe: (sarcastic) Oh that must have been awful, sissy

Piper: For this weekend? You didn't say yes, did you?

Prue: Well, my body did... screamed it actually. But I don't know, I just have to think about it.

Phoebe: A weekend of rest, rubdowns and room service. What's to think about? (Piper bangs a notepad down on the table. Phoebe remembers about the party.) I mean, uh, you could be right. Going away with a guy, is like...

Piper: It's like bringing them home to meet the parents. It changes everything. And if you're not sure if you're ready to make a commitment or not, you know, you don't wanna send the wrong signal.

Julia: Plus, you need a week to prepare for a weekend away. I mean, there's lingerie shopping, waxing, manicure, pedicure. I mean, it's basically a full-time job and you've already got one. So you'll never be ready, not even if you started packing this second.

Phoebe: Bottom line, unless you're ready to put your toothbrush next to his, you shouldn't go.

Prue: You guys aren't trying to plan a surprise party for me, are you?

Piper: No, never.

Phoebe: No, we've given up on trying to surprise you, sissy.

Julia: (innocently) Why would we do that, sissy?

Prue: Well, that's good because you know how much I hate surprises.

(She leaves the room.)

Piper: Damn it, Phoebe and Julia. If you had sent Andy his invitation we wouldn't be in this mess.

Phoebe: Okay, what are you talking about? You heard Prue, she doesn't want a party. So you should be glad that we flaked, besides, you know as well as I do, she's gonna go away with Andy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a present to pay for. Which means I have a job interview.

(She leaves the room.)

* * *

[Scene: A hotel. Phoebe and Frankie, the hotel manager, are there.]

Frankie: You know why our hotel does psychic readings at the bar, it's kind of a trademark.

Phoebe: Well, that's why I'm here. I saw your ad in the Chronicle. I am a natural born psychic.

Frankie: Yeah, right. What's your act? Tea leaves, tarot cards, crystal balls, what?

Phoebe: No, I can see the future. I mean, I can't always see it, I never actually know when it's gonna work. Usually when I touch someone or I'm in the same general area as them. It's kinda hard to explain.

Frankie: Next!

Phoebe: No. (She stops him from walking off.) Wait, Frankie, hold it. I see it. You're having dinner with a blonde woman, she's gorgeous, all over you. Then some red head shows up. You look surprised. Ooh, she looks pissed. Your wife?

Frankie: When can you start?

* * *

( Bucklands. Prue's office. She's on the phone talking to Piper.)

Piper: So have you made up your mind about Calistoga?

Prue: I don't know, I keep thinking it's a bad idea but then I think well what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't already slept together.

Piper: I think you should go... on Saturday.

Prue: On Saturday, why? Piper, you promised no surprise party.

Piper: It's not what you think. It's Phoebe. She bought you a present. And Julia got you a present too

Prue: Phoebe doesn't give presents, she gives homemade cards three days late.

Piper: Not this year. Surprise. And she really wants to give it to you on Friday. So could you please just ask Andy about leaving on Saturday instead?

(Piper at the manor.)

Piper: You have no idea how much Phoebe has put herself through. She even... (Piper sees a "Psychics Wanted" ad circled in the paper.) she even got a job and everything.

Prue: Okay, I'll ask, if I decide to go. So what kind of job did Phoebe get?

Piper: Don't know. Gotta go. Ciao.

* * *

[Scene: Hotel. Phoebe is there dressed in a pink costume. She kind of looks like Jeannie from "I Dream Of Jeannie". She is telling a woman her future.]

Phoebe: You're in a large room with lots of other people. Lots of other women.

Woman: Go on.

Phoebe: You're standing on a podium, no wait, you're on a scale. (Phoebe giggles.) It's a Weight Watchers meeting. Ooh, honey, it looks like you've gained some weight.

Woman: That's impossible. I only cheated once this week.

Phoebe: No, no, I'm not judging, I'm just seeing.

Woman: You're a fraud, that's what you are. I've never been so insulted in my life. I want my $20 back.

(She reaches for the jar of money but Phoebe grabs it off the table.)

Phoebe: No way. I saw you, you know I saw you. (The woman walks away.) Hey, if you want me to lie next time just say so.

(Piper walks up to Phoebe.)

Piper: Phoebe!

Phoebe: Piper! I am so busted, aren't I?

Piper: Are you out of your mind, again? And aren't you supposed to be in school?

Phoebe: No, I'm The Amazing Phoebe. And about school don't worry, I called in sick.

Piper: This is not funny. First of all, you have to go to school. Secondly our powers are supposed to be a secret, not a marketable job skill.

Phoebe: Relax. They didn't hire me because they think I'm a witch, they hired me because they think I'm a psychic.

Piper: Hair splitting. You know you can't use your powers for personal gain, not without consequences.

Phoebe: No, but it's for Prue, it's not for me, it's to pay for her present, it's completely selfless. Besides, this is the last place anyone would expect to find a real psychic, believe me.

(Mark walks up to Piper and Phoebe.)

Mark: Which one of you is the psychic?

Piper: She is.

Phoebe: Oh, I am.

Mark: You can see me? Both of you?

Piper: Of course we can see you, now back off.

Mark: Oh, thank goodness. I've tried communicating with every psychic in the city. You were my last chance.

(Frankie comes up to them.)

Frankie: Phoebe, what are you doing? You've got customers waiting.

Mark: Okay, listen to me, you're the only ones that can help me.

Piper: Excuse us, we are trying to have an argument here.

Frankie: (to Piper) Who are you?

Phoebe: Uh, she's just leaving. Bye. Go now.

(Piper walks away and Mark follows.)

Mark: Wait, I need your help.

Piper: Yeah, talk to the psychic.

(Piper walks outside.)

Mark: Please, I'm begging you, I was murdered last night, I can prove it.

Piper: Stop harassing me, buddy.

Mark: Please, I'm desperate, you gotta help me.

Piper: Leave me alone or I'll call the police. (To a woman) Can you believe this guy?

(The woman looks at her strangely.)

Mark: All you have to do is come with me to Chinatown and see for yourself.

Piper: Alright, that's it. Look, either back off or... look out!

(Someone on a bike rides straight through Mark.)

Mark: Now do you believe me?

Piper: Oh my gosh. I can see you but no one else can?

Mark: I'm dead, I'm a ghost.

* * *

(Quake. Prue walks in looking for Andy. She sees him sitting at a table with a woman. She walks over to them.)

Prue: Hi.

Andy: Prue.

Prue: Um, I tried calling the station house for you, they said that you would probably be here. (To the woman) Hi.

Woman: Hi.

Andy: Oh, Prue, this is, um...

Woman: Susan. Susan Trudeau. Nice to meet you. Pleasure.

Prue: Trudeau. Sister?

Andy: No, actually...

Susan: Wife.

(Prue walks away and Andy follows.)

Andy: Ex-wife. Prue, wait, I can explain.

Prue: Don't bother.

Andy: It's not what you think...

(Prue uses her power and moves a food trolley in front of Andy. He trips over it and lands on the floor.)

* * *

( Chinatown. Piper and Mark are walking down an alley.)

Mark: Thanks for helping me.

Piper: When you wouldn't leave my doorstep, you didn't leave me much of a choice. Maybe this isn't such a good idea.

Mark: Please, I don't have much time. Somebody has to find my body before it's too late.

Piper: Too late for what?

Mark: It's a Chinese myth. At least I always thought it was a myth. It's called Thowhoi, when the gates of hell open. We're almost there.

Piper: The gates of hell? I don't understand.

Mark: If the gatekeeper, Yama, catches my soul before my body's properly buried, he'll take my to hell forever.

Piper: But you said you were murdered. How can...?

Mark: Yama doesn't care about good or evil. He just wants souls. I should've listened to my mother.

(Piper sees Mark's burnt body. She gasps and covers her eyes.)

Piper: Is that you?

(Yama appears in the distance. He's on a horse which is galloping straight towards them.)

Mark: Yama!

Piper: Yama? Run.

Mark: It's too late. You better go. Run! (Piper freezes Yama.) What happened?

Piper: I'm a good witch, remember?

Mark: But how?

Piper: I don't know. I panic, I put up both hands and bad things tend to freeze.

Mark: For how long?

Piper: Not very, let's go.

(They run down the alley and Yama unfreezes. Yama's eyes glow bright green.)

* * *

( Manor. Phoebe's standing outside the bathroom door.)

Julia: Sissy, you can't do this, Pipa's gonna be crushed.

(Piper walks in.)

Piper: I'm gonna be crushed?

(Prue comes out of the bathroom wearing only a towel.)

Prue: The surprise party is off.

Piper: What party?

Julia: She's onto us. The restaurant called while we were out.

Piper: Oh. Is that why you were so upset earlier?

Prue: Let's just say it hasn't been a banner day. (Phoebe walks downstairs)

Phoebe: Does it have anything to do with why Andy's been calling all night?

(Mark walks in.)

Mark: Piper, where'd you say today's paper was?

Prue: Hey, I'm practically naked here.

(Mark looks away.)

Mark: Oops, sorry.

Phoebe: What's the drunk from the hotel doing here?

Prue: (looks at Phoebe) Wait, what hotel? Why were you at a hotel? I thought you were at school, Phoebe? (Phoebe looks at Prue nervously) We'll talk about this later.

Mark: My name's Mark and I'm not a drunk.

Piper: He's a ghost.

Julia: Excuse me, a what?

Piper: A ghost. He was murdered and he obviously needs our help. Why else would we be able to see him?

(Phoebe covers Prue with her coat.)

Phoebe: Well, he can see us, that's for sure.

Prue: Hey!

Mark: (mumbles) Of all the days to be a dead man.

Julia: You sure this guys really a ghost?

(Piper throws a cup at Mark and it passes right through him.)

Piper: Positive.

* * *

( Prue, Piper and Phoebe are in the kitchen.)

Phoebe: So how do we know that the guy doesn't really belong in hell?

Piper/Julia: Because we can see him. He's one of the innocent we have to protect.

Prue: Protect from what? He's dead.

Piper: All we have to do is get Mark's family to give him a proper burial and then he can move on to wherever it is he moves onto.

Prue: Okay, so call the police and let them know where the body is.

Piper: I already did. I just wanna give them a little time to notify Mark's mum before I go talk to her.

Phoebe: Talk to her? And tell her what? That you're a witch in touch with the ghost of her dead son?

Piper: No, I'm just gonna try and get her to have a funeral as soon as possible before Yama gets Mark's spirit.

(The phone rings and Phoebe answers it.)

Phoebe: Hello? Oh, hi, I can't really talk right now. It's important? Okay, I'll be at the hotel in a little while. Bye. (She hangs up.) That was my new boss calling. I gotta run.

(She leaves.)

Prue: Um, okay, so, so when you called the police you didn't talk to Andy, did you?

Piper: No, it was anonymous. Why, did you decide to not go away with him?

Prue: Actually, I decided to go untill I went to tell him and found him having dinner with his ex-wife.

Piper/Julia: His what?

Prue: Yeah, I mean, you would think he would've remembered to reveal that little fact before we jumped in the sack.

Julia: Well, what did he say? Why didn't he tell you?

Prue: I don't know, I didn't really hang around long enough to ask.

(Mark pokes his head through the door.)

Mark: How's it going in there? (Prue, Julia, and Piper jump.) Sorry.

Julia: Don't these guys knock?

* * *

( Hotel. Phoebe and Frankie are there.)

Frankie: Look, the guy's staying in the grand suite. He could be a sultan, I'm not sure, anyway, that's why I called. Make this bozo's night, read his future, tell him something good and he'll extend his stay, guaranteed.

Phoebe: Look, like I said, I don't always know when my psychic switch is gonna be in the up position.

Frankie: I have the utmost confidence in you, Phoebe, I don't know how you do it. Keep it up and you'll always have work here.

(A man sitting at a table finishes his drink and walks off without his wallet. Phoebe sees and calls out to him.)

Phoebe: Uh, excuse me, sir, you forgot you're...

(She picks up the wallet and has a premonition. In the premonition, the man walks out of a building and down some stairs. He walks onto the road and drops his suitcase. He bends down to pick it up and a car heads straight for him. The car hits him. The premonition ends.)

Frankie: Are you okay? What's the matter?

Phoebe: Nothing, I, uh, nothing.

* * *

(Hotel. Phoebe's impatiently waiting in the hallway. The man who left his wallet behind walks around the corner.)

Phoebe: Oh, Mr. Corey, thank goodness. Uh, I need to talk to you.

Mr. Corey: Do you? Me? Hey, you're that psychic, right?

Phoebe: Yeah, right, look...

Mr. Corey: Is that how you know my name?

Phoebe: No, uh, yes... Did you get the note that I left you?

Mr. Corey: The note warning me not to go outside? That was you? Do you get your jollies out of trying to scare people or is that how you drum up business?

Phoebe: What? You don't understand, I... (Mrs. Corey walks around the corner.) Hi.

Mrs. Corey: What's she doing here?

Mr. Corey: She sent the note.

Phoebe: It's not what you think. Look, here, when I picked up your wallet...

Mr. Corey: You stole my wallet?

Phoebe: I didn't steal your wallet.

Mrs. Corey: I don't know what you want but just stay away from us, you understand. (They walk in the elevator.)

Phoebe: But you're going to die! Uh, that didn't come out right. Look, I can't tell you how I know this but I swear if you go outside, you're gonna get run over by a pink... wait, you don't have your briefcase. That's good, that's really good. It doesn't happen without your briefcase.

Mr. Corey: Leave us alone, or I'm gonna call hotel security.

* * *

(Bucklands. Prue walks into her office and notices a bunch of flowers sitting on her desk. She walks over and smells them. Andy is standing in the corner of the room. He closes the door and Prue looks up.)

Andy: Hi.

Prue: You of all people should know that bribery is a crime.

Andy: Apologising isn't, is it? Look, Prue, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was married before, I should have. I was going to.

Prue: Really? When? Before or after the doors of our adjoining rooms swung open this weekend?

Andy: Okay, I deserved that.

Prue: I don't understand how you couldn't find the time to tell me. Unless you really were trying to hide it from me.

Andy: Come on, Prue, you know me better than that.

Prue: Do I?

Andy: Prue, it was an innocent dinner, that's all. I've got an ex-wife and I don't hate her, is that so horrible?

Prue: No, no, it's not. But not being honest, not telling me up front is.

Andy: Which I've already apologised for. Why are you trying to turn this into something it's not? What's really bugging you, Prue? Looks like I'm not the only one trying to hide a secret.

(He leaves.)

* * *

( Outside Mark's mother's house. Mark and Piper are there. Piper rings the bell.)

Piper: Are you sure this is going to work?

Mark: If you speak her language she'll trust you.

(Mrs. Chao walks outside.)

Mrs. Chao: Can I help you?

Mark: (in Chinese) Hello.

Piper: (in Chinese) Hello.

Mark: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Piper: (in Chinese) My name's Piper.

Mark: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Piper: (in Chinese) I need to talk to you.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You speak Chinese?

(Piper looks at Mark.)

Mark: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Piper: (in Chinese) Berlitz, it's about Mark.

Mrs. Chao: (in Chinese) You know where he is?

Mark: She asked if you know where I am.

Piper: You-you don't?

Mrs. Chao: No, and I'm worried sick. I haven't heard from him since his birthday.

Mark: The police haven't notified her yet?

Piper: How's the possible... I mean, that he hasn't called yet?

Mrs. Chao: I don't know, it's not like him. When did you last see him?

Piper: Um, well...

Mark: Piper, you have to tell her. You have to tell her where my body is so she can bury me.

Piper: I can't... er, I can't remember the last time actually but if I see him or hear from him I-I'll let you know.

Mrs. Chao: Thank you, thank you.

(Piper walks down the stairs and Mrs. Chao goes back inside.)

Mar: You can't walk away, Piper, you have to tell her. Mum, no.

(He runs towards the house and smacks straight into the door.)

Piper: What happened?

Mark: She's got the house protected against ghosts. All the Chinese fairytales she told me growing up were true. And I'm gonna burn in hell.

* * *

(Manor. Kitchen. Prue is cleaning. Phoebe walks in.)

Phoebe: Man trouble?

Prue: I don't wanna talk about it. By the way, where were you last night? (Phoebe starts cleaning.) Something wrong?

Phoebe: I don't wanna talk about it.

Prue: Okay, you never clean and you'll talk about anything. What's up?

Phoebe: Nothing.

(Phoebe starts scrubbing the bench. Prue stops her.)

Prue: Phoebe.

Phoebe: Okay, I had a premonition, a really bad one too. I saw a guy getting run over buy a pink Cadillac.

Prue: A pink Cadillac?

Phoebe: I know is sounds ridiculous but it's true, I saw it and I don't know what to do about it.

Prue: Did you warn him?

Phoebe: I tried, he thought I was out of my mind, thought I was stalking him or something. I mean, how do you tell a complete stranger that you know they're gonna die?

Prue: Where is he now?

Phoebe: Hotel Neptune.

Prue: What were you doing there?

Phoebe: I knew you were going to ask that. I wanted to get you a really great birthday present to make up for all those cards, so I got a job at the hotel as their lounge psychic. Go ahead, yell at me.

Prue: Phoebe, you have to save him, you can't let him out of your sight.

Phoebe: Don't worry, I waited until he went to sleep and then I broke a key off in his door to lock him in. He's safe 'til morning. (Prue continues cleaning.) Hey, wait, that's it? You're not gonna get mad at me?

Prue: You were trying to do something good. And now you're gonna get to do something wonderful. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than that.

(Piper, Julia and Mark walk in.)

Piper/Julia: Hey, guys, you have to see this.

Mark: They found my body.

(Piper turns on the TV.)

Reporter: Although police report that the body was burned beyond recognition...

Mark: It's finally over.

Reporter: Personal affects found at the scene, preliminarily identify him as Tony Wong, head of the Chinatown triad.

Mark: That can't be, that's the guy who killed me.

(Phoebe has a premonition of Tony loading bullets into a gun.)

Phoebe: Wait, I see him. Wong, he's still alive.

Mark: Of course he's still alive, that's me they found.

Prue: Can you see where he is now?

Phoebe: I see a sign. Uh, quick, give me a pen.

(Julia hands her a pen.)

Mark: I don't understand why Wong would wanna kill me. I never did anything to him.

Prue: Yeah, but you look a lot like him. Maybe he used you to fake his own death.

(Phoebe holds up her palm where she has drawn two Chinese symbols.)

Phoebe: What does that mean?

Mark: Warhai Imports. It's a warehouse over in Chinatown.

* * *

(Chinatown. Mark, Julia and Piper walk into a warehouse. Piper is holding a newspaper.)

Mark: I don't know about this, Piper, I think it's too dangerous.

Piper: It's your only chance.

Mark: Piper, listen to me. You don't wanna go up there. Those men pulled the trigger on me without even thinking. They'll kill you.

Piper: I can freeze things, remember?

Julia: And I can deflect things

Mark: But there's three thugs in there.

(They walk up some stairs.)

Julia: Keep talking.

Mark: With guns.

Piper: Even better.

Mark: Wait, wait, wait. They've got an amulet on the door, can't go in. (Piper unhooks it and drops it on the floor.) Never mind. Scared?

Piper/Julia: Terrified. Trust me, that's a good thing. (Piper and Julia barge in a room and Piper freezes Tony and his gang.) Okay, phew. We gotta hurry.

(Piper sits the paper in Tony's hands, stands back and takes a photo.) Say cheese.

(They unfreeze.)

Mark: Run!

(They run outside and Tony and his gang follow. Mark and Piper jump in the car and drive off. Tony writes down the car's license plate number.)

* * *

(Outside the police station. Piper walks out of the station and over to Mark, who is standing beside her car.)

Piper: Okay, all set. I snuck the photograph into Andy's inner office mail.

Mark: My after life's in the hands of a cop named Andy.

Piper: He's an Inspector and he's very good, Mark. After he sees Wong is alive, he'll know exactly what to do.

Mark: Bust Wong maybe, but that doesn't help me. They won't have anyway of identifying the body is mine.

Piper: I put your name in with the picture. Andy will get dental records or something and match it up. All we have to do is keep Yama away from you until then.

Mark: I don't know what to say.

Piper: Don't say anything. I made you a promise didn't I? (Piper opens the car door for Mark. Andy sees Piper and walks towards her.) As much as I like you, I have no intention of joining you.

Andy: Talking to yourself, huh?

(Piper quickly closes the car door.)

Piper: Andy, hi. Yeah, um, it's an old habit, I do it all the time.

Andy: My mum used to call it interesting conversations with an interesting person.

Piper: Yeah? Interesting.

Mark: Very.

Andy: Not that it's not a pleasure but what are you doing here?

Piper: Oh, nothing, you know, just passing by.

Andy: Prue tell you what's going on?

Piper: No. Well, yeah, I mean, sort of. Kind of screwed up, huh?

Andy: Any idea what I should do?

Mark: Oh, that Andy.

Piper: Yeah... I mean, yeah, um, hmm, just give her some space, let her work it through.

Andy: Yeah, okay. (He hugs her.) Thanks. Take care.

Piper: You too. (He walks away. Piper turns to Mark.) What?

Mark: You're a really sweet person, you know that? No, I mean that. I wanna take you somewhere. Something I wanna do for you.

* * *

( Hotel. Phoebe's waiting by the elevators. Mr. Corey walks out of one.)

Phoebe: Oh, Mr. Corey.

Mr. Corey: Stay away.

Phoebe: Please, you have got to believe me.

Mr. Corey: You locked me in my room didn't you?

Phoebe: Just for your protection.

Mr. Corey: What do you want? Money? Is that what this is? A shake down?

Phoebe: No, I am trying to save your life for goodness sake, listen to me.

Mr. Corey: You're crazy.

Phoebe: If you walk out that door, you're a dead man.

Mr. Corey: (to the doorman) Call security.

Phoebe: Mr. Corey, don't do it! (He walks outside and downstairs just like in Phoebe's premonition.) Watch out! (Phoebe chases after him. He drops his briefcase and a car heads straight for him.) Mr. Corey! (Phoebe runs on the road and pushes him out of the way. The car beeps his horn and drives past them.) That'll be $20. Tip not included.

* * *

( Mark's place. Piper and Mark walk inside.)

Piper: This is your place? It's beautiful.

Mark: Thanks.

(Piper picks up a book.)

Piper: Camus. I'm impressed.

Mark: I wish I had a chance to finish it. Of course I can say that about almost everything, I guess.

Piper: (reading from the book) "I love this world is a dead world, and always there comes an hour where one is weary of prisons and all one craves for is a warm face, the warmth and wonder of a loving heart."

Mark: I like that part.

Piper: Me too.

Mark: Listen, if your cop friend comes through, maybe I'll get a chance to ask Camus himself how it turns out. I want you to reach for something. (He points to a small box sitting on top of a bookshelf. Piper reaches up and takes it off the shelf.) Open it.

(They sit down on the couch and Piper opens the box. She pulls out some letters written in Chinese.)

Piper: What are they?

Mark: My grandfather's recipes. My dad translated them when I was born. They've been serving these in my family's restaurant for decades. They're yours.

Piper: But they belong in your family.

Mark: I want you to have them. For everything you've done for me. I just ask one favour, use them for your sisters surprise birthday party.

Piper: Prue doesn't want a party.

Mark: Birthdays are important. I know, I walked out of my last one and it never occurred to me that I wouldn't get another. She may not know it but she needs to celebrate her birthday, we all do. Don't take it for granted.

* * *

( Manor. Prue's room. Prue's flicking through channels on the TV. Phoebe and Julia walk in.)

Julia: Sissy, what are you doing?

Prue: Just flicking through channels.

Julia: You don't flick, you never flick.

Prue: Well, I flick now. Are you okay, Pheebs? You look...

Phoebe: Awful? I know. I feel fine.

Prue: Did you warn that guy?

Phoebe: I did better than that. I saved that guy. And it was great. I knew doing it would be good for him but I had no idea what a rush it would be for me. I felt so good and not just about myself, but about everything. That even in my own little way I could make a difference. Can you believe it's me saying this?

Prue: What more can I say? It's been a week full of surprises.

Phoebe: Yeah, speaking of surprises; what are you gonna do about Andy?

Prue: I don't know. Andy kept something from me, but the truth is I keep something from him every day. And it's not like I'll ever be able to tell him about our secret, so what's the point?

Julia: We're the Charmed Ones, sissy, not the Doomed Ones. We have lives just like everyone else. Call him, go see him, do something. Give to get, that's the secret of life, not our powers.

* * *

( downstairs. Piper and Mark walk in the foyer.)

Piper: You okay?

Mark: I was just thinking, walking under the stars, what's really up there, what's waiting for me.

Piper: I don't know. Maybe you can give me a hint when you get there.

Mark: I don't want this night to ever end. I'm not ready to say goodbye, Piper.

(She holds her hand near his face.)

Piper: Close your eyes. Pretend you can feel my hand on your skin, that my touch gives you comfort.

Mark: No...

Piper: Just close your eyes.

(They move their lips together as close as they can so it's like they're kissing without touching. They pull apart.)

Mark: Where were you my whole life? (Suddenly, the front door flies open and two of Tony's men run in. They grab Piper and carry her outside.) No! Piper! Somebody help!

(Prue and Phoebe run down the stairs.)

Prue: What's wrong, what happened?

Mark: They took her. Wong's men took Piper.

Phoebe: Do you know where they took her? (He shakes his head.) I'm calling 911.

Prue: No, do it from the car, let's go. We've got to find her.

Mark: Even if it takes all night.

(They run outside.)

* * *

(Warehouse. Tony, his gang and Piper are there. Piper is tied up in a chair. Tony is loading bullets into his gun.)

Tony: The first time I saw you I thought you were a ghost.

Piper: These ropes are really tight, if you could just until my hands. Why did you kill Mark?

Tony: I needed his identity. (He grabs her hair.) Who else knows I'm alive? I had plans. I had a boat ready to take me to Hong Kong. I had a whole new life and you screwed it all up.

* * *

( Police station. Andy sits down at his desk. Someone puts an envelope on his desk.)

Andy: Thanks.

(He opens the envelope and pulls out the photo of Tony Wong.)

* * *

( back at the warehouse. Prue and Phoebe run in. Mark runs down the stairs.)

Mark: Quick, they have her upstairs. (One of the men come out with a gun.) Look out!

(Prue uses her power and the guy lands into a pile of boxes.)

(upstairs.)

Tony: (to his men) I'll take her. You shoot anyone that comes through that door.

(He unties Piper's hands. Phoebe, Julia and Prue walk up the stairs. Prue uses her power on the men. Tony shoots at Prue, Julia and Phoebe. Piper freezes the bullet in mid-air and Julia deflects away from her and her sisters.)

Prue: Thanks, sis and thanks Jules.

(Prue and Phoebe untie Piper.)

Mark: How long does this last again?

Piper: Not very.

(Tony unfreezes and the bullet hits a statue.)

Tony: Who are you people?

(Prue uses her power and Tony falls down the stairs. Tony runs outside and the police pull up.)

Andy: Police! Freeze!

(Tony fires his gun and Andy shoots him. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark walk out onto the balcony.

Piper: I've never seen anybody killed before.

Prue: Jeremy.

Phoebe: Javna.

Piper: I mean human.

Prue: Come on, let's get out of here before Andy sees us.

(Tony's spirit floats out of his body. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Mark run down an alley and Tony follows. They stop.)

Mark: Wong.

Tony: But you're dead.

Mark: Yeah, so are you.

(Yama appears on his horse and holding a spear.)

Piper: Mark, I think you should get outta here.

(Mark grabs Tony.)

Mark: Make a wish, you bastard.

(He pushes Tony into Yama's spear. The spear sucks him up. Yama moves closer to Mark. Piper stands in front of Mark.)

Piper: No, you can't take him. He's a good man, he doesn't belong with you.

(Yama hesitates and then disappears.)

* * *

( Mark's funeral. Mark is there watching his mother. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are standing near by.)

Minister: We are here to celebrate the joy of Mark's life and the redemption of his spiritual journey.

Mark: (to his mother) All those stories, all those legends you taught me, you saved my soul, mum. You were right. (He walks over to Prue, Piper and Phoebe.) Take it from me, Prue, don't miss your birthday. Not any of them, they're precious.

Prue: I won't.

Mark: (to Piper) I wished.

Piper: I know, me too.

(He holds his hand close to her face.)

Mark: I'm gonna miss you, Piper.

(A man appears in the distance.)

Julia: Who's that man?

Mark: (smiles) My dad. I guess this really is goodbye.

(Mark walks over to his dad and they disappear.)

Piper: (crying) Leave it to me to fall for a dead guy.

Phoebe: It's an improvement. At least he wasn't a warlock.

Piper: Yeah.

* * *

( Manor. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe walk inside.)

Prue: You know what? I've changed my mind. Maybe I should have a party after all.

Phoebe: Are you serious?

Prue: Yeah, why not? I mean, Mark is right.

Julia: Well, Sissy, I'm glad you said that 'cause...

(They walk in the living room and there stands a room full of people.)

Everyone: Surprise!

Piper: Did I getcha? I gotcha.

Prue: Yeah, you got me.

Phoebe: And an actual present too. It's paid for. (She hands Prue a present.) I hope you like it.

Prue: I'm speechless.

(They hug. Prue sees Andy standing across the room. They smile at each other. Then Julia hands Prue a present.)

Julia: I got you a present too, sissy.

Prue: (smiles and hugs Julia) You didn't have to get me anything, Jules but thanks. (Julia hugs Prue back and smiles)


	7. Chapter 7

(Quake. Julia enters. Two guys walk up to her.)

Guy #1: Are your parents terrorists? 'Cos baby you're the bomb.

Guy #2: Jim, Jim, ask her if it hurt when she fell.

Julia: Uh, excuse me?

Guy #2: When you fell from Heaven. Did it hurt. 'Cos I know an angel when I see one.

Julia: Hmm. I'm no angel. I'm a witch. But don't tell my sisters I told you. (She walks over to Prue, Phoebe and Piper who's sitting at a table.) Oh, I'm so glad you guys are still here. What are you staring at?

Prue: They have been going at if for almost an hour.

(You see a woman and a guy making out.)

Julia: Hello! Oh, I can't even look.

Piper: I know. I hate being single.

Skye: Waitress coming through. Special delivery.

Piper: Hey Skye.

Phoebe/Julia: Hey Skye.

Skye: Hi.

(She places a glass of wine in front of Prue.)

Prue: Um, I think there's been some kind of a mistake. I didn't order this.

Skye: I know. You have a secret admirer. He ordered it for you.

(She points out the Dream Sorcerer. He's sitting in a wheelchair.)

Piper: Who's that?

Skye: I have no idea. I'm just following the bartender's orders. And, apparently he's been eyeing Prue all night.

Prue: Skye, can you do me a favour? Um, tell him thank you and I'm very flattered. But I'm kind seeing someone else.

Skye: Sure.

Prue: Thanks.

Piper: This is a nice change of an attitude.

Phoebe/Julia: I'll say. Does this mean you're thinking of getting serious with Andy?

Prue: Lately I've been thinking about a lot of things, but my love life doesn't concern either one of you. You two are far too young to be thinking about love.

* * *

(the Dream Sorcerer. Skye walks up to him.)

Dream Sorcerer: She didn't want the drink?

Skye: I'm sorry, no. She's flattered, she's just seeing someone else.

Dream Sorcerer: Sure she is. How about you? Maybe you'd like to have a drink with me.

Skye: Oh, um, that's really sweet of you but I'm not allowed to date the customers.

* * *

(Skye's apartment. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer is there.)

Dream Sorcerer: Hello, Skye.

(She wakes up.)

Skye: What the ...?

Dream Sorcerer: Shh... (He covers her mouth.) You in my world now, Skye. (Her room turns into her dream. It's all red and there's clouds in the sky. It kind of looks like they're on top of a building roof.) She's now wearing an evening dress.) You look beautiful in that dress. I knew you would.

Skye: I don't understand.

Dream Sorcerer: It's your dream, but it's my fantasy.

Skye: Where am I?

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. You're dreaming. I'm visiting.

Skye: You're in my dream.

Dream Sorcerer: But I can make it mine.

Skye: You can walk.

Dream Sorcerer: In dreams I can do anything. I can dance in your dreams, I can alter your dreams, (They start dancing.) and I can kill you in your dreams.

Skye: No, please.

Dream Sorcerer: Did you know that if you die in your dreams, you die in real life.

(He takes her to the edge of the roof. He makes her look down and you can see that it's a long way down to the bottom.)

Dream Sorcerer/Skye: Please don't hurt me!

Dream Sorcerer: Hehehe. Now Skye, you rejected me and now you gotta pay.

Dream Sorcerer/Skye: Please, don't do anything!

(He laughs.)

Dream Sorcerer Sweet dreams. (He pushes her off the edge.)

* * *

(Skye's apartment. She's lying on her bed in an awkward position. She's dead. Morris and Andy are there.)

Morris: What do we got here? Here name is Skye Russell, early twenty's, waitress at Quake.

Andy: Every bone in her body's been crushed.

Morris: The coroner said it's as if she's fallen of a twenty story building.

Andy: But we're in a closed apartment, on the ground floor and the body hasn't been moved.

* * *

( Manor. Piper is watching an exercise video and trying to copy what they're doing. Prue is sitting in a chair.)

Piper: Uh, I give up. Two weeks and nothing strengthened but my temper.

Prue: Piper, here's the problem. You didn't read the fine print. See. It says right here. $19.95 for the video and twenty grand for the plastic surgeon.

Piper: Yeah. Well it's worked. She's the most desire female in America. What every man wants.

Prue: That woman? Of course men want her. Men are not different from women. We all want what we can't have. Which is why we need to stop thinking about what men want and start thinking about what we want in a man.

(Julia and Phoebe walk in. They're eating Froot Loops.)

Julia: Tons of fun, lots of heats and no strings attached. That's what I want.

Phoebe: (nods) Yeah me too.

Prue: (looks at her sternly) You aren't dating anybody, Julia and Phoebe. At least not until you are 25.

Julia/Phoebe: I meant when I was older, sissy, but not 25. How about 21? (Prue nods.)

Piper: I know this may not sound very P.C., but I want romance. Long, slow kisses, late-night talks, candle lights. I love love. I'd take what Prue has in a flat second.

Prue: Hmm, but then you'd have to deal with the family secret, which isn't exactly normal now, is it?

* * *

(Police station. Morris and Andy are sitting at their desks.)

Andy: Did you see the coroner's report?

Morris: Mmm hmm. Skye Russell died of massive internal hemorrhaging. Her body literally imploded upon itself.

Andy: Ever seen anything like it before?

Morris: On jumpers. Their bodies were usually found on side walks.

Andy: There aren't any signs of external damage consistent with any type of fall. In fact there's not a scratch on her.

Morris: Yeah, well, maybe we were wrong. Maybe the body was moved.

Andy: From where? How? The front door was locked and bolted, each window had bars on it, none of which had been tampered with in any way. Nobody but she was in that apartment last night. It's not a suicide, Morris. And it's sure not death by natural causes which leaves only one thing...

Morris/Andy: Murder.

Morris: I hate when we say that.

* * *

(Quake. Piper hands a guy his meal.)

Piper: Here you go, Mr. Manford. The chicken with rice and vegetables. Just the way you like it. Chicken well done, light oil on the vegetables and rice steamed dry.

Mr. Manford: Thanks.

Piper: Bon Appetite.

(Julia walks up to her.)

Julia: Hey, why are you doing that?

Piper: Skye didn't show up for her shift day. So we're short-handed.

Julia: Ooh.

(They walk in the kitchen.)

Piper: So, what's up?

Julia: I, uh, Phoebe and I found this spell. "How to attract a lover".

Piper: No, Julia. Forget it. We're not casting any spells.

Julia: Come on. There must be more to our powers than warlock wasting. I'm ready to have some fun with our magic.

Piper: No. No personal gain, remember?

Julia: How is it personal gain, if we're using our powers to bring happiness to another person. And in my case lots and lots of happiness.

Piper: Could you pass me that colander, please?

Julia: Yeah. Look, I'm not talking about marriage here. We have our 30s to freak out about that. This... this spell is about having good time.

Piper: I admit it's tempting. The dating scene can be a little frustrating. But bringing men into our life through a spell... correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a little bit desperate.

Julia: No. How is asking for what you want being desperate? I say it's not. I say it's empowering. Besides, the Book of Shadows says we could reverse this spell at any time. Come on , Piper. You're only young once.

* * *

(Manor. Kitchen. Piper is cutting up some vegetables. Prue walks in.)

Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Julia?

Piper: Prue. You're in home. I thought you had a date with Andy.

Prue: Uh, no. He had to cancel. What are you doing?

Piper: Hmm...

Phoebe: (from the other room) Piper, I was wrong. The spell calls for cayenne pepper not black pepper. (She walks in the kitchen with Julia and sees Prue.) Ooh. Did I say spell? I... I meant recipe.

Julia: We are so busted, aren't we?

Prue: I would say yes. What spell are you casting?

Piper: I realized today that Phoebe and Julia may have stumbled onto something. Something that actually makes sense.

Prue: Now I'm worried.

Piper: All the spells are in this book for a reason, right? And I think that this spell could be a harmless opportunity for us to test our powers, you know, really get a handle on them. I mean, why else would it say we can reverse it at any time? All I want is someone special in my life and this spell provides that exactly.

Julia: I can translate.

* * *

Prue: You have got to be kidding.

Piper: We were hoping you would join us.

Prue: No. I have got enough complications in my life. You three are on your own.

Phoebe/Julia: You know where to find us.

Prue: Be careful what you wish for.

* * *

(Attic. Julia, Phoebe and Piper have everything set up on the table to do the spell.)

Phoebe: Okay. Who wants to go first?

Piper: You go first.

Phoebe: Okay.

(Phoebe snatches a piece of paper off Piper.)

Piper: Hey. That's not fair.

Phoebe: You want a man who is single, smart, endowed?

Piper: Employed.

Phoebe: Oh, sorry, employed. A man who loves sleeping in on Sunday, sunset bike rides (laughs), cuddling by a roaring fire (laughs) and late-night talks. A man who loves love as much as you do (laughs). Wow. You're a romantic.

Piper: Yep. Your turn. You and Julia want the sexy, silent type that finds you driving through town on the back of a Harley at 3:00 in the morning. A man who appreciates scented candles, body oils and Italian sheets (laughs).

Phoebe/Julia: He's about hunger and lust and danger and even though you know all this, even though you know he'll never meet your friends or share a holiday meal with your family, you still can't stay away. And he recycles.

Piper: He recycles?

Phoebe: Yeah. And I think it goes without saying we all want a man who is well... employed.

Piper: You're seriously twisted. This is the spell we have to say?

Julia: Yeah. We're lucky. If we were men looking for women the spell requires putting a piece of honey cake in a sweaty armpit for days.

Piper: Eww. Maybe we can say this.

Phoebe: Okay.

Phoebe/Piper/Julia: I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be. I conjure thee, I conjure thee, I am the queen, you're the bee, as I desire so shall it be.

Phoebe: You think it worked?

Piper: I don't know. The big spells usually require all four of us.

(The phone rings.)

Phoebe: Ooh.

Piper: Ooh.

Julia: Ooh.

(They run downstairs to the foyer. Prue is on the phone.)

Phoebe/Julia: Is it for me? Is it for me?

Prue: This is Prue. Who's this? Um, I'm sorry. Do I know you?

Dream Sorcerer: Yeah. We met at Quake. Well, we didn't actually meet. I sent you a glass of Chardonnay and you sent it back. Still, you know, I was wondering, maybe you'd like to go out sometime.

Prue: Uh, oh, look, as I told the waitress I'm just not available. How did you get my number, my name?

(The Dream Sorcerer hangs up.)

Prue: Hello?

Piper: Who was it?

Prue: That guy from Quake who sent me a drink.

Piper: What did he want?

Prue: He asked me out.

(Phoebe walks over to the door and puts on her coat.)

Prue: Um, hello. Missy May where are you going?

Phoebe: I'm going to Quake see if my spell worked. Want to join me?

Piper: Pass.

Julia: (nods) I'll join you

Prue: No. Thanks. I'm gonna take a bath.

* * *

(Bathroom. Prue's lying in the bath. She closes her eyes and falls asleep. We go into her dream. The Dream Sorcerer is there.)

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Prue.

(Prue wakes up.)

Prue: Who the hell...

Dream Sorcerer: Am I and how did I get in? Hmm?

Prue: I don't care just get...

Dream Sorcerer: Out of the bathroom?

Dream Sorcerer/Prue: Piper, help me!

Dream Sorcerer: Scream all you want. No one can help you.

Prue: How did you know...

Dream Sorcerer: What are you thinking and know what you're going to say?

Prue: Yes.

Dream Sorcerer: I'm in your conscious. I know your every thought and desire.

Prue: Who are you?

Dream Sorcerer: I'm the man of your dreams.

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: That's what your mother used to say, isn't it? Every night, before you went to sleep?

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: As she tucked you in? She'd say if you saw any monsters to tell yourself they weren't real.

Prue: You're not real. You don't exist.

Dream Sorcerer: They didn't exist?

Prue: I can't move. Why can't I move?

Dream Sorcerer: Ha ha ha. Because I'm going to love you to death.

(The dream sorcerer gets a sponge and rubs it on her back so hard it makes her bleed. He pushes her head under the water. Piper knocks the door and Prue wakes up.)

Piper: Prue, are you okay?

Prue: Uh, yeah.

Piper: You were yelling.

Prue: Yeah. I had a... I had a really bad thing.

Piper: A thing?

Prue: Yeah. Uh, I'm okay now. I promise. Just go back to bed. (Piper leaves. Prue gets out of the bath.) Ow. (She looks at her back and sees scratch marks from the sponge.) Oh, my gosh.

* * *

(Manor. Kitchen. Prue and Piper are there.)

Prue: Do you remember what mom used to say about nightmares?

Piper: She said if we saw any monsters to tell them to go away that they didn't exist. Always worked, too.

Prue: Yeah, well, not this time. He knew about mom. He knew what she told us and how did he know that? And what about the marks on my back. Piper, they were there and now they've disappeared. I don't know how and I don't know why but they were definitely there.

Piper: How many hours did you work this week? 60, 70? And now what are doing today, on a Saturday, no less?

Prue: Yeah, well, the auctions starts on Monday and the shipment arrives three days late. And you're changing the subject. You don't believe me.

Piper: No. I believe you think you saw marks on your back. But I'm watching you down your third cup of coffee and we're talking about a nightmare you had while you asleep in the tub. So isn't it possible that exhaustion made you see those marks and not some dream guy?

Prue: No. He was in my dream and it was real.

Piper: So why didn't you use your powers to help you out? You know, move him away.

Prue: I don't know.

(A handsome guy enters wearing no shirt.)

Hans: Morning.

Prue: Uh, excuse me but who are you?

Piper: Who cares?

(Hans gets a bottle of milk out of the fridge and drinks it all. Phoebe comes in.)

Phoebe: Hans, I found your t... (She sees Piper and Prue.) shirt.

Hans: Was it in the hammock or...

Phoebe: It doesn't matter.

Hans: Thanks.

Phoebe: Sure.

Piper: (whispering) Hammock?

Hans: I got to run.

Phoebe: Okay.

(They kiss.)

Hans: I'll meet you later for lunch.

Phoebe: Okay.

Hans: Oops. I almost forgot.

(Hans puts the empty bottle in the recycling bin. He leaves.)

Phoebe: Don't worry. We had safe sex. A lot of safe sex.

Piper: Eww.

Prue: (sternly) Phoebe, you're not allowed to date and you certainly aren't allowed to have sex. (just then Julia walks into the kitchen holding a teenage boy's hand. They were whispering to each other and laughing.) Excuse me, who are you?

?: Oh I'm Ramses

Prue: Well I'm Prue. What are you doing in my house with my little sister?

Julia: (rolls her eyes) Prue, relax we didn't do anything. We just watched a movie. (Julia kisses Ramses) You should probably go before my sister kills you.

Ramses: (nods and whispers) See you later (Julia smiles softly and nods)

* * *

(Scene: Quake. Phoebe, Julia and Piper are there.)

Phoebe/Julia: I'm telling you, Piper. The spell worked.

Piper: Shh. A little louder you two. I don't think Oakland heard.

Phoebe: Well, it did. Get this. Hans doesn't go to bars. He's never been to Quake but last night he's on his away back from his acting classes. (Piper laughs.) When... BAM! Flat tire on his motorcycle right across the street from Quake. So he comes in to use the pay phone and who should he bump into but me, exiting the ladies' room.

Piper: Phoebe, you threw his clothes all over the house. That's not a spell working, that's hormones.

Phoebe: No, that's not like that. I really like Hans. He's really cool. And he likes me too.

(Phoebe sees Hans, she runs over to him, they hug and he spins her around.)

Julia: Yeah it did. Ramses is amazing. He is perfect, and he's an amazing kisser.

Piper: (shakes her head) Well I have to go.

(Piper takes a plate of food over to a man sitting at a table.)

Piper: Mr. Manford, here you go. Chicken, rice and veggies. Just the way you like it.

Mr. Manford: Thank you. And please call me Jack. Has anybody ever told you how truly beautiful you are?

(Piper laughs.)

Piper: Have you been drinking?

(He laughs.)

Jack: A sense of humor. I love that. (She turns to leave.) Wait, Piper, don't go. I don't know why but I've got to get to know you. Have dinner with me.

Piper: Can you hang on a second?

Jack: (whispering) Yeah.

Piper: (whispering) Okay.

(Piper walks over to the phone near the bar. A guy stands behind her.)

Piper: Prue Halliwell, please. It's her sister, Piper.

Guy: You know, you shouldn't have dinner with that guy.

Piper: Why not?

Guy: Because you should fly to Paris with me.

Piper: (on the phone) Tell her it's an emergency.

* * *

(Bucklands. Prue's office. She's talking to Piper on the phone.)

Prue: So you're not actually thinking of going out with this Jack guy, are you?

(Rex enters Prue's office carrying a box.)

Rex: Have you finished the, uh, Cromwell miniatures yet?

Prue: Rex...

Prue: (to Piper) Hang on a second. (to Rex) No, I'm still cataloging the Rembrandt sketches.

Rex: Oh, well, uh, set them aside. The, uh, letters of Ernest Hemingway are now first on the block.

(Delivery guys bring in lots more boxes of stuff.)

Prue: (to Piper) I don't believe it. I'm going to be here all night. Piper, let me call you back.

(She hangs up.)

* * *

(Manor. Foyer. Phoebe and Piper are there. Phoebe's tying up her shoes.)

Piper: Jack stayed through the entire lunch shift. Talked my ear off, had me laughing at all his stories and somehow convinced me to have coffee with him.

Phoebe: Hans and I are going dancing at Rave. You and Jack should come join us.

Julia: Yeah and Ramses and I are going dancing at Rave too. You should definitely come, Pipa.

Piper: Well, if our dinner date lasts as long as our coffee break, we wouldn't make it there till closing

Phoebe: Maybe we could all meet back at the house later. (Phoebe grabs her coat.) This has worked out so great, hasn't it?

Piper: Yeah.

(Phoebe and Julia laugh and leave with a smile on their faces.)

Piper: Great.

* * *

(Dream lab. Morris, and Andy are there.)

Morris: So this is a dream lab? They actually pay people to sleep?

Lab Technician: If you wait here, I'll tell Mr. Berman that you would like to speak with him.

(He walks away.)

Andy: Thank you.

Morris: Look, just because Berman dated the first victim...

Andy: Julie Garikson.

Morris: Doesn't make him a killer.

Andy: But it's a great place to start. It's our only place to start.

(They walk in a room.)

Morris: What do you know about this place anyway?

Andy: It's a privately funded research facility and Julie Garikson worked here too. She and Berman teamed together on some kind of experimental project.

(Berman arrives outside the room in his wheelchair.)

Berman: Hello, Inspectors, how may I help you?

(They walk back outside.)

Morris: You Whitaker Berman?

Berman: Yes. What's this about?

Morris: We're conducting an investigation and would like to ask you a few questions.

Berman: Regarding?

Andy: Do you know this woman?

(Andy hands him a photograph.)

Berman: That's Julie Derikson. She was my girlfriend. I was heartbroken when she... Forgive me, it's just very hard. I still miss her.

Andy: Another woman died just like her the other night. A waitress. Crushed to death in her sleep.

Berman: Oh, you're kidding?

Morris: No.

Berman: That's-that's awful.

Andy: Mr. Berman, can you tell us your whereabouts night before last.

Berman: I was here in the lab asleep. I left in the morning.

Morris: Any witnesses who can confirm that?

Berman: A nights worth of day, two scientists and a lab technician. Shall I have them paged?

Morris: No, that's okay Mr. Berman. Sorry we disturbed you. Thank you for your time.

* * *

(Quake. Piper's having dinner with Jack.)

Piper: What else can I tell you? Um, when I get stressed, I get hives... in very strange places. Which is nothing compared to what happens when I panic, believe me.

Jack: Your honesty is so refreshing.

Piper: Ah, well, it helps keep my ulcer under control

Jack: It's the nineties. I mean, is there anyone who doesn't have one?

Piper: Would you like to see my tattoo?

Jack: Would you like to see mine?

Piper: Uh, is there nothing I can say to turn you off?

Jack: There really isn't. Which is kind of strange, actually.

Piper: Not really. Jack, you're under a...

(Jack kisses Piper.)

Piper: Spell.

(Piper sees a guy sitting behind Jack smiling and giving her the eye, then she sees another guy standing near by holding a glass of wine and winking at her. She laughs nervously. She looks behind her and another guy is sitting at a table holding a white rose.)

Guy with rose: Hey, there.

(She turns back around to face Jack and lets out a freaked out laugh.)

* * *

(Dream Lab. Lab technicians are helping Mr. Berman aka The Dream Sorcerer into a chair.)

Berman: Give me 30 cc's of Vandereen.

Technician: 30 cc's? That's twice...

Berman: I'll be in rem sleep quicker and longer. Set the dream inducement system, the level twelve.

Technician: We haven't got the results back from level eight.

Berman: This is my dream. My experiment. Set the machine and give me the shot.

* * *

(Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue has fallen asleep at her desk. The Dream Sorcerer is in her dreams.)

Dream Sorcerer: Hello Prue. We meet again. (Prue wakes up. She grabs a letter opener off her desk.) All that work. All those hours. You fell asleep at your desk.

Prue: Someone help!

(The walls of the office turn into blue and red clouds.)

Dream Sorcerer: What do you hide from at work? Is it the pain of your past or the uncertainty of your future?

(Prue tries to get out of her chair but she's stuck.)

Prue: I don't hide from anything.

Dream Sorcerer: You can't move out of the chair, can you? (He spins her around.) Don't you want to know why? Because I don't want you to. You're powerless, Prue.

Prue: Go to hell.

Dream Sorcerer: I, on the other hand, am the all power-full. If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. There's always Piper, Phoebe or any number of young, single women out there. It's an endless pool for the Dream Sorcerer.

Prue: No, wait. I'll stay.

Dream Sorcerer: It's too late. You're falling asleep.

Prue: No. I'm fine. I'm awake.

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I sing you a lullaby?

Prue: I don't think so.

(Prue kicks him and stabs his hand with the letter opener. He yells in pain.)

Dream Sorcerer: Good night, Prue.

(He grabs the chair and gets ready to push her over the edge. You hear a phone ring. Prue's back in her office. She wakes up and answers the phone.)

Prue: Hello?

Andy: Hi, you're still at the office.

Prue: Yeah, um, can I call you back?

(She spins around on her chair and faces the wall.)

Andy: Sure. I'm at the station house. Everything okay?

Prue: It is now. Thanks, Andy. Thanks for calling.

Andy: I just wanted to hear your voice.

Prue: Okay, bye.

(She hangs up. Rex touches Prue on her shoulder, she gets a fright, spins back around and nearly stabs Rex with the letter opener.)

Rex: Bloody hell.

(Prue notices blood on the tip of the letter opener.)

* * *

(Police station. Andy and Morris are there.)

Morris: The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect.

Andy: Dream leaping.

Morris: Dream leaping?

Andy: That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams.

Morris: Into women's dreams and killing them? Now who's dreaming.

Andy: Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed. It's on there in the police report. (Andy stands up and gets his coat.) The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously. Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me.

Morris: Love to. Can't. Let's go.

* * *

(Scene: Manor. The front door opens and Phoebe and Julia walk in.)

Phoebe: (calling out) We're home!

(She walks down the foyer and notices bunches of flowers everywhere. She sees an open box of chocolates and takes one. She walks in the kitchen. More flowers are in here too. Piper's sitting at the table drinking coffee.)

Piper: You're home early.

Julia: Yeah. So are you. What's with all the flowers? You and Jack fighting already?

Piper: I wish. The flowers were all waiting on the doorstep when I returned. They're from men I barely know and men I've never met. All the flowers in here are for you, Phoebe. And the ones over there are for you, Julia

(Phoebe sits down.)

Phoebe: Oh, well. I know they're not from Hans.

Julia: And mine aren't from Ramses.

Piper: What happened you two?

Phoebe: He wouldn't leave me alone all night. He kept touching me. And practically every guy in the bar was hitting on me. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ditched Hans and left him at the club.

Julia: And Ramses was all over me too. He kept pressuring me to have sex. Finally when Phee said we were leaving I just punched him and left. So, how was your date?

Piper: Perfect. Everything was perfect. Even my faults were perfect.

Phoebe: And this is a bad thing?

Piper: It wasn't real. Everything he said, everything he felt, it was because of the spell, not because of me.

Julia: Piper, you don't know that. Maybe he meant every word. Maybe if it wasn't for the spell he would've never had a chance to feel those things. Let alone say them.

Piper: No, Phoebe. Love is a magic between two people that cannot be explained and cannot be conjured. What we did, it's just... it's not right.

(Kit jumps on the table.)

Piper: Even our poor cat's in hell. (You see cats outside trying to get in the window.) Go away horny tom cats.

Julia: Let's reverse the spell.

(Phoebe and Piper nod. The phone rings. Piper gets up and answers it.)

Piper: Hello? Prue, where are you?

Prue: I'm, um, still ate the office. Look, I fell asleep and that man from my dream, he tried to kill me again.

Piper: What?

Prue: Yeah. I don't understand why. All I know is I'm only safe if I stay awake. If I fall asleep, I'm dead.

Piper: Well, stay where you are. Phoebe, Julia and I will come pick you up.

Prue: No. I don't want to stay here another minute. Look, I want you to look in the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything on this guy. He calls himself a dream sorcerer, ok?

* * *

(the attic. Julia's looking through the Book Of Shadows.)

Piper: Nothing?

Julia: Nada.

Phoebe: There's got to be something.

Julia: I'm telling you. There's no Dream Sorcerer stuff anywhere.

Piper: That's impossible. The Book of Shadows has never let us down.

Phoebe: Well, maybe he's not a demon. Maybe he's a mortal.

Piper: Then he's got one hell of a power.

Julia: You're not kidding.

Phoebe: Demon, mortal, there's got to be some way to stop him.

(The phone rings.)

Piper: It's got to be Prue.

Julia: Wait. What are you going to tell her? That we can't help her? That she can never go to sleep?

(They run downstairs.)

* * *

(Prue. She's in her car driving along. She's got her phone up to her ear.)

Prue: Come on, answer the phone.

* * *

(the manor. Piper and Phoebe are running down the stairs. Piper answers the phone.)

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Hey, did you, um, find anything?

Piper: No, we didn't but don't worry. You're not in this alone. Phoebe, Julia and I will help you.

Prue: How can you help me when we don't even know what he is?

Piper: The most important thing right now is for you get home safely.

Prue: Yeah. Ok, um, look. Just keep talking. Don't let me fall asleep.

Piper: (to Phoebe) She sounds exhausted.

(Phoebe takes the phone.)

Phoebe: Okay, Prue. Blast the air conditioning, crank the stereo and roll down the windows. Wait, don't crank the stereo.

Phoebe: (to Piper) What's that song we always used to sing when we were little?

Piper: The road trip song?

Phoebe: Yeah. Let's sing that.

Phoebe: Did you hear that, Prue?

Prue: Yeah, okay.

Phoebe: Okay, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen.

(Hans and Ramses knock on the door. They sounds angry.)

Hans: Phoebe!

Ramses: Julia!

Phoebe: Hans?

Julia: Ramses?

Hans/ Ramses: Let me in. I have to see you.

Julia: Go away. (Hans breaks open the door.)

Phoebe: Are you crazy? What are you doing?

Prue: Piper? Phoebe? Julia?

Hans/Ramses: You left me. How could you leave me?

Phoebe: Hans, please.

Julia: Ramses, please. You're scaring me.

Hans/Ramses: Ever since I met you I can't do anything. Eat, drink, sleep. All I can do is think about you.

* * *

(Prue. She's nearly asleep.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Julia

(The Dream Sorcerer appears in her dream.)

Dream Sorcerer: Time is now, Prue. We're almost there.

(Prue awakes up.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, Julia, where are you?

* * *

(the manor. Piper, Julia and Phoebe stand on the stairs.)

Hans/Ramses: What have you done to me?

(Hans and Ramses pick up a vase of flowers and throws it at them. Piper freezes Hans, Ramses and the one of the vases, while Julia puts up her hands and deflects the other vase before it can hit them.)

Piper: Are you okay?

Julia: I'm fine.

Phoebe: (remembers Prue.) Prue.

(They run back over to the phone.)

* * *

(to Prue. She's falling asleep again. She drops the phone.)

* * *

(the manor.)

Julia: Prue! Sissy! She's not there.

* * *

(Prue. She's asleep. The Dream Sorcerer appears.)

Dream Sorcerer: Say good night, Prue.

(You see her heading for a pole. He starts laughing.)

* * *

(the manor.)

Julia: She's not answering.

* * *

(Prue. She has ran into the pole. The front of her car is totally smashed. Prue has her head resting on the steering wheel.)

Prue: (whispering) I can't fall asleep. I can't fall asleep.

* * *

(Hospital. Prue's on a stretcher. The doctor's are pushing her down the corridor. A nurse runs up to her.)

Doctor: (to the paramedic) Trauma one. What have you got?

Paramedic: I've got a 20 year old female. One-on-one. Car versus utility pole. Bp 80 over 40. Pulse 110. Semi-conscious at the scene.

Doctor: Pupils are responsive. Miss Halliwell, hang in there.

Prue: (whispering) Must stay awake, must stay awake.

(The doctor runs into a room and gives orders to a male nurse. They push Prue in the room.)

Doctor: Ready, 1, 2, 3.

(They lift her on the bed and hook her up to the machines.)

Doctor #2: Resps are down to thirty-five. Pulse-ox is falling.

Doctor: How can that be? Give me five hundred mics of dopamine, and get ready to intubate. Stay with us, Miss Halliwell. Damn, she's unconscious.

(The room turns into her dream. She's still lying on the bed.)

Prue: How did I get here? I'm not...

Dream Sorcerer: Asleep? Actually you're unconscious. You fell asleep at the wheel. Hit a pole. Terrible terrible thing. Speaking of pain, you really hurt me last night.

(Prue tries call from her cell phone)

Dream Sorcerer: And not just my feelings.

Prue: Suffer.

(Prue starts dialing her phone.)

Dream Sorcerer: We're definitely out of range. (He picks up a glass of wine.) A little wine with your death?

* * *

(the dream lab. Andy and Morris are there.)

Technician: Mr. Berman insists that he's not to be disturbed during his experiments.

Andy: I don't care. We want to talk to him. Just wake him up.

Technician: It's not gonna be easy. He's highly sedated.

Andy: Just get to work.

(The technician walks in the room.)

Morris: I hope you're right about this.

Andy: I know I am. Question now is if Berman is gonna kill again. But who?

* * *

(Prue's dream. Prue's wearing a really nice black evening dress.)

Dream Sorcerer: Do you like the dress?

Prue: I've worn better.

Dream Sorcerer: Hmm, yeah.

(The Dream Sorcerer picks up Prue off the bed.)

* * *

(the hospital. Piper, Julia and Phoebe walk up to reception.)

Piper: Excuse me.

Doctor #2: May I help you?

Piper: You called us a little while ago. Ah, our sister is here. Prue Halliwell.

(He looks at some files.)

Doctor #2: Oh, your sister's still in trauma one.

Phoebe/Julia: Is she okay?

Doctor #2: Well, if you go down to the waiting room, a doctor will be right with you.

Piper: Okay, thank you.

(They pretend to walk to the waiting room but when no one is looking they run down to trauma one.)

* * *

(the Dream Lab. Andy's knocking on the glass.)

Andy: Mr. Berman! Mr. Berman, wake up! (to the technician) I don't care what it takes, just wake him up. (Andy continues to bang on the glass.) Mr. Berman, wake up!

* * *

(Prue's dream. You hear Andy's voice.)

Andy's voice: Wake up, Mr. Berman!

Prue: Andy?

* * *

(Prue in the hospital. Phoebe, Julia and Piper are there.)

Piper: We're here, Prue, right beside you.

Phoebe: Can you hear us?

Julia: (in a little kid voice) Sissy? Please wake up.

* * *

(Prue's dream.)

Piper's voice: Prue?

Prue: Piper. Phoebe. Julia.

Phoebe's and Julia's voice: Sissy?

Dream Sorcerer: They can't help you. You're mine, now.

* * *

(the hospital.)

Julia: I'm scared.

Piper: I know. Me too.

Phoebe: What do we do?

Piper: We don't let her give up. (to Prue) Prue, listen to me. You've got to fight with this guy.

Phoebe/ Julia: Don't leave us.

Piper: You can do it.

Phoebe: We need you.

Julia: I believe in you, Sissy.

Piper: Use your power, Prue.

Phoebe: Come back to us.

* * *

(Prue's dream.

Piper's voice: Use your power.

Phoebe's voice: You can do it, Prue.

Prue: Where are you?

Dream Sorcerer: You're powerless.

Piper's voice: Prue, you can do it. Use your power against him. Prue?

Julia's voice: I believe in you, Sissy.

(The Dream Sorcerer carries her over to the edge of the building.)

Dream Sorcerer: Shall I say good night, hmm?

Prue: No, let me. Good night.

(She uses her power and he flies over the edge of the building.)

* * *

(the Dream Lab. The Dream Sorcerer is yelling in his sleep. He stops and he dies.)

Andy: I don't believe it. He's dead.

* * *

(the hospital. Prue wakes up.)

Piper: Prue?

Julia/Phoebe: Sissy? Are you okay?

Prue: Yeah, I'm okay.

Piper: What about the...

Prue: He's gone.

* * *

(Hospital. Piper and Phoebe are carrying bunches and bunches of flowers into Prue's room.)

Phoebe: Knock, knock.

Prue: Please, tell me you guys are here to pick me up.

Piper: Hi. No, Dr. Black said one more day. Just to be sure.

Julia: Yeah, and you know, it wouldn't kill you to get some rest, Sissy. (She realizes what she just said and covers her mouth.)

Prue: Jules, it's okay. Thanks for the flowers.

Piper: Yeah.

(Phoebe and Julia laugh.)

Prue: What's going on?

Julia: Oh, long story, not very interesting.

Prue: Does this have anything to do with your lust spell?

Phoebe: Mmm hmm. But don't worry.

Piper: We reversed the spell last night.

Phoebe: Piper called Jack.

Prue: The guy that you had dinner with?

Piper: And he didn't remember anything. And Phoebe called Hans...

Phoebe: And he didn't remember anything.

Julia: And I called Ramses, he didn't remember anything either.

Piper: So, don't worry. Everything is back to normal.

Prue: Good.

(Andy walks in carrying a red rose and some take-out.)

Andy: Afternoon, ladies. Surprise.

Prue: Yes. It is.

(Prue looks at Phoebe and Julia.)

Phoebe/Julia: What are you looking at me for? I didn't tell him.

(Prue then looks at Piper.)

Piper: Guilty. Come on, let's go.

Phoebe: Okay, bye.

Julia: Bye Sissy

Piper: Um, we'll see you later tonight.

Phoebe/Julia: After we raid your closet.

(They leave.)

Andy: Brought your favourite.

(He hands Prue the take-out bag and she looks in it.)

Prue: Oh, cheeseburgers and fries.

Andy: Glad to see every bone in your body's not broken.

Prue: What?

Andy: The car accident. Never mind.

(Andy gives Prue the rose.)


	8. Chapter 8

(Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Elliot walks up to her holding a rose.)

Elliot: Mrs. Allison Spencer, I presume.

(She takes the rose off of him and smells it.)

Allison: You mean, Mrs. Allison Michaels-Spencer, don't you?

Elliot: You wanna be alone?

Allison: No.

Elliot: You're not getting cold feet are you?

Allison: No, Elliot, I am definitely not getting cold feet. I love you, you know that.

Elliot: But...

Allison: I don't know, it's just so overwhelming. I mean, after all these years of dreaming about us getting married, I just, I don't want anything bad to happen, that's all.

Elliot: I've got an idea. Let's elope.

Allison: Yeah, right, like your mum would really allow that.

(They kiss.)

Grace: Elliot?

Allison: Speak of the devil.

(Grace walks up to them.)

Elliot: Hi, mum.

Grace: I have been looking all over for you. Did you get the marriage certificate yet?

Elliot: Not yet.

Grace: Well, you have to. The wedding won't be legal without it.

Allison: We're going to City Hall tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner.

Grace: But why not go today?

Elliot: Mum, relax will you. Why are you so bent about this?

(Allison sees Jade standing near by.)

Allison: Who's that?

Grace: Oh, no.

Elliot: Who is it?

Grace: Someone I haven't seen for a long time. (Mrs. Spencer walks over to Jade.) What are you doing here?

Jade: What's the matter? Forget about our little pact?

Grace: No, Jade, but I was hoping that you did. My God, you haven't aged in twenty years.

Jade: You could've asked for eternal youth, Grace, instead of choosing wealth, power, all this. You've had a good life, haven't you?

(Kirsten walks up to them.)

Kirsten: Where to?

Jade: Oh, have the butler show you to our rooms. Tell him Mrs. Spencer was expecting us.

(Kirsten leaves.)

Grace: You can't just move in here. People will be suspicious. What will I say?

Jade: Say the truth. Say your son's had a change of heart. That was our deal remember? Don't worry, Elliot won't even know what you did until it's over.

(Jade uses her power and Elliot collapses on the ground.)

Allison: Elliot! Elliot! (Allison starts screaming.) Help me! No!

* * *

(One week later at the Manor. Prue knocks on the bathroom door.)

Prue: Piper, are you still in there?

* * *

(in the bathroom. Piper is in there holding up a pregnancy test.)

Piper: I'm almost done.

Prue: Define almost.

Piper: Just give me another minute... or two.

Prue: You're positive?

Piper: (whispering) I hope not.

Prue: Piper, I cannot be late today.

Piper: (whispering) I know the feeling.

Prue: My first biannual auction starts tomorrow and...

Prue/Piper: I want to do a good job.

Piper: Yes, I know.

Prue: So, can you hurry?

Piper: Just use the bathroom downstairs.

Prue: All my stuff is up here.

Piper: Well, borrow mine. It's all down there.

Prue: But then... never mind.

(Prue leaves and Phoebe walks up to the bathroom. She knocks on the door.)

Phoebe: Piper?

Piper: I'll be right out.

Phoebe: Is there any hot water left?

(Piper throws the pregnancy test box in the bin and opens the door.)

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Am I in for a cold shower? Yes or no?

Piper: At certain times in our life, a cold shower is probably a good thing.

Phoebe: Not three mornings in a row, it isn't.

(Piper leaves and Phoebe walks in the bathroom. She starts brushing her teeth and notices the box in the bin. She picks it up and has a premonition of a demon being born.)

* * *

(Manor. Kitchen. Piper's there cooking some food. She gets a tray of hor's d'oeuvres out of the oven. Prue walks in. The phone rings and Julia answers it.)

Julia: Hello? (listens) Okay, thanks. Bye. (tells Piper what the person on the phone said)

(She hangs up.)

Prue: The three of us definitely need to figure out some kind of a morning schedule.

Piper: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Prue: In the upstairs or downstairs bathroom?

Piper: Maybe Phoebe and Julia can help me cater the Elliot Spencer wedding tomorrow.

Prue: Shouldn't you check with the chef who hired you first?

Piper: That would be Chef Moore.

Prue: Ah.

Piper: Who is on his way to France and since technically the contract is with Quake, he is off hook and I'm on the line. Now I have to tell one of the most richest families in the city that the chef they hired can't do their wedding. They're stuck with me and I hope they go for it.

Prue: Bright side? Who else can they hire in twenty-four hours? Piper, it's not the end of the world.

(Julia walks in.)

Julia: What's not the end of the world?

Prue: Piper's problem.

Julia: Oh, you know too?

Prue: She just told me.

Piper: (to Julia) How do you know?

Julia: Oh, I...

Prue: Piper can definitely handle this. Frankly, I don't even think anyone will notice.

Piper: (to Julia) I thought maybe you and Julia could help me.

Julia: Me? What can I do? I'm only thirteen

Piper: Pick up some supplies. Tie some bows. Offer moral support if I panic and freeze anything. Ten bucks an hour.

Prue: Ooh, I'd take it. Good luck with the wedding.

(Prue leaves.)

Piper: So, will you do it?

Julia: Yeah, sure.

Piper: Okay. Here's a list of supplies I need. I'll go to the Spencer Estate and you and Phoebe can meet me there at 1:00.

Julia: You and Prue were really just talking about a wedding?

Piper: Yeah, what did you think we were talking about?

Julia: Jeremy and his aftermath. You know, you slept with him.

Piper: Don't ever mention that warlock's name again. It is over. He's in demon hell. End of story. Wedding yes, warlocks no. Am I clear? Good, because there is nothing in me that wants anything to do with Jeremy ever again.

(Piper walks out of the room and Phoebe picks up an hor's d'oeuvres.)

Piper: (from other room) Don't touch those.

(Phoebe and Julia put it back.)

* * *

(Outside the Spencer's house. Piper drives in the driveway and stops beside an intercom.)

Man's Voice: Yes, may I help you?

Piper: Uh, my name is Piper Halliwell, I'm the caterer.

Man's Voice: I have a Chef Moore listed as the caterer.

Piper: Yeah, there's been changed.

Man's Voice: Sorry ma'am.

Piper: I've got ice sculptures melting over wedding cake. I've got to get in now.

Man's Voice: Someone will be with you in a moment.

(The gates open and two security guards walk down the driveway. A priest appears at Piper's window.)

Priest: Please, I have to get in into the compound. This is a matter of utmost importance. I must get in.

(The security guards grab the priest.)

Security Guard: Father Trask. We've been expecting you.

Piper: Hey, easy on the padre, buddy.

Security Guard: Go right ahead in, ma'am.

Priest: She is the bearer of the demon child. Beware Hecate.

Piper: (to herself) Hecate? Okay.

(She drives in.)

* * *

(Bucklands. Rex's office. Prue and Hannah are there looking at some items.)

Prue: It's a Lassa warrior fertility goddess. Very rare and very powerful. The tribe believed that its mere presence would help a woman conceive.

Hannah: Hmm. You take it. My biological clock's not the one that's ticking.

(Rex walks in.)

Rex: Prue, your, um, sister's here to see you. She's waiting in your office.

Prue: Which sister?

Rex: The one who upon seeing your office, said, "Damn, I should go pay more attention in school so I can get into a good college."

Prue: Phoebe. Well, for once her timing's good. The fertility icon has been catalogued.

Rex: I'm sorry. It's, uh, no longer available. (Prue leaves.) Hannah. That was very careless of you. You should know for whom we acquired this.

Hannah: Look, her sister's catering the wedding. Prue won't even be there.

* * *

(Cut to Prue's office. Phoebe's sitting at Prue's desk talking on the phone. Prue walks in.)

Phoebe: Oh, gotta go. (She hangs up.) This place rocks. No wonder you never want to come home.

Prue: Get out of my chair.

(Phoebe stands up and picks up a notepad.)

Phoebe: I love too that you found time to scribble a morning shower schedule for we Halliwell sisters. I noticed that I'm last.

Prue: What are you doing here? I thought that you were helping Piper with the wedding.

Phoebe: I am but I need to talk to you.

Prue: You've got, uh, five minutes. Go.

Phoebe: Okay, uh, I had a vision this morning and in this vision a thing was being born, so I started to think back, oh, six, eight weeks ago...

Prue: Oh my God, you're pregnant.

Phoebe: What? No. But I shouldn't be surprised that you would think that. After all, I am the irresponsible sister, the black sheep who always screws up, the dark cloud over the Halliwell household.

Prue: Phoebe...

Phoebe: Okay, I'm not pregnant.

Prue: But then why...

Phoebe: Excuse me. I think I still have two more minutes. FYI, you have another sister who has had sex. Remember Jeremy? The guy who blew up in the attic? The warlock boyfriend? Think about it, Prue. Because it wasn't me in that vision having the demon child. It was Piper. So, if you won't believe me, you can believe my power.

* * *

(Outside the Spencer's house. Allison is there. Grace storms up to her.)

Grace: You have to stop calling here, Allison. Do you understand?

Allison: Do I understand? Are you kidding me? What the hell's going on? Why won't Elliot return any of my calls?

Grace: I can't explain right now.

Allison: You better damn well explain because I am not leaving here until you do. I have called the police, the sheriff, nobody will listen to me, nobody believes me.

Grace: I know how hard this must be...

Allison: Who is this Jade?

Grace: She's an old acquaintance of the family.

Allison: I don't believe that. Elliot would've told me about her.

Grace: There are many things about our family that you will never understand.

Allison: Then let Elliot explain it to me. If he's gonna marry somebody else I wanna hear it from him.

Grace: It's over Allison, that is all you need to know. Elliot doesn't love you anymore.

Allison: How can you say that?

Grace: I'm sorry. He's going to marry Jade D'Mon. Please don't ever call here again.

(She walks off.)

* * *

(The Spencer's house. Kitchen. Piper's there.)

Piper: (to a cook) Keep that at a simmer, not a boil.

(Piper walks over to the table and buries her face in her hands. Phoebe and Julia walk in carrying two bags of groceries.)

Phoebe: Hey, sis.

Julia: Hey Pipa

Piper: Finally. Did you get everything?

Phoebe: Most of it.

Piper (to a cook) No, wait. I've got buns in the oven.

Phoebe: (to herself) You're not kidding.

Piper: Phoebe, Julia, I expected you two over an hour ago. Where have you been?

Julia: Phoebe went to see Prue.

Piper: At the Auction House? That's all the way down... what you were doing there?

Phoebe: Adding more bricks to the wall between us.

(The butler walks in.)

Butler: Mrs. Spencer and Miss D'Mon will see you now.

Piper: Miss D'Mon?

Butler: The bride... Jade D'Mon.

Piper: But I thought the bride's name was Allison...

Butler: Does not like to be kept waiting.

Piper/Phoebe/Julia: (whispering) Okay.

* * *

(A room. Jade, Grace and a dress maker is there. Jade is wearing the wedding dress and the dress maker is pinning the bottom of it.)

Grace: Oh, my son is very lucky. You're going to be a beautiful bride, Jade.

Jade: Thank you, Grace.

(The butler, Piper and Phoebe walk in the room.)

Butler: Miss Piper Halliwell.

Phoebe/Julia: And her sister chopped liver.

Piper: Mrs. Spencer, it's so nice of you to see me. (to Jade) Um, wow, your dress, it's beautiful. I'd recognize the style anywhere. It's a Shiro, isn't it?

Jade: Is it?

Grace: How are things in the kitchen?

Piper: Um, right on schedule. The lobsters arrive tomorrow morning. The hors d'oeuvres are ready, Chef Moore is in France and the puff pastries are baking.

Jade: What?

Grace: Chef Moore's gone?

Piper: Yeah. Um, I'll be handling the catering.

Grace: Charles, get me my pill.

Jade: My wedding, it's ruined.

Piper: Oh, my, no, no, I-I would never let that happen. I know you may have made the deal with Chef Moore but I have been involved with every step of the preparation. So if you'll let me, I can guarantee a wedding that your children and grandchildren will talk about for generations.

Phoebe: Okay, okay. We don't need to talk about children just yet. Look, you don't know me. Hell, I barely know me. (She laughs. Grace and Jade stare at her.) Okay, I do know my sister and she is the best damn chef in this city. No one, and I do mean, no one puts the love and tender care that Piper puts into her cooking. So, you should not only be grateful that Chef Moore bagged out but you should consider yourselves lucky.

Julia: (nods) My sister is right. Piper is the best chef in San Francisco. Maybe even the best in the state of California.

Jade: If there is even the slightest hitch, I will have your head. Kidding.

(Piper laughs nervously.)

Grace: Then it's settled.

Piper: Uh, no. Actually there's just one more thing, I need to confirm the party trays for the bachelor and bachelorette parties tonight. Um, it looks like no decision has been made yet about the type of deli sandwiches for the bachelor party.

Jade: Whatever you decide is fine.

Grace: I think my son can make any decisions about his own bachelor party.

Jade: Then we'll ask him together.

Phoebe/Julia: I thought it was bad luck to see the bride before the... (Piper pinches Phoebe's and Julia's arms.) Ouch.

Piper: Come on.

(Piper, Julia and Phoebe walk out of the room. The dress maker continues pinning Jade's dress. Jade moves and the pin sticks straight into her skin. Jade doesn't even feel it. The dressmaker stops and stares at it in shock. Jade looks down at her.)

Jade: Is there a problem?

Dressmaker: No, no problem at all. (She pulls the pin out.) Uh, I-I'm finished.

Jade: Then go.

* * *

(outside the Spencer's house. Security guards are there.)

Security Guard #1: Hey, Darrin, get over here.

(Darrin runs over near a truck where the other security guards are standing.)

Darrin: What's the matter? What happened?

Security Guard #1: The priest, he got away from us.

Darrin: What? Check the perimeters. Go. (They run off.) (into his radio) All sectors code three. Father Trask is on the grounds. Find him.

(He leaves. You see Father Trask hiding inside the truck. He takes off his coat and puts on another coat. He then sticks the poingnard down his pants and gets out of the truck.)

* * *

(the hallway. The alarm is on. Piper and Phoebe are running down the hallway.)

Piper: Is that the alarm? What happened? (They run into the foyer. Father Trask walks past them.) Hey, that's the priest.

(Kirsten has a hold of Allison's arm and is pulling Allison down the stairs. Jade and Elliot are standing on the second looking over.)

Allison: Don't forget, Elliot. Remember what I said. It's not too late!

Elliot: Don't hurt Allison.

(Jade pulls Elliot back in his room.)

Jade: Get in here.

(Phoebe, Julia and Piper see Father Trask walking up the stairs with the poingnard in his hand. They run off.)

* * *

(Elliot's room. Jade is staring out the window. Father Trask walks in holding the poingnard up in front of him. Jade turns around.)

Jade: Father Trask.

Father Trask: I banish thee back to the underworld, Hecate.

Jade: Not today, Trask. (Kirsten appears behind him and turns into a demon. She grabs his head and snaps his neck.) Now get rid of him.

* * *

(the kitchen. Phoebe, Julia and Piper run up to a security guard.]

Piper: He's after the bride upstairs.

(They hear a smash and run outside.)

* * *

(outside. Father Trask is lying on the driveway.)

* * *

(Outside Spencer's House. Police have arrived. Phoebe, Piper and Allison are standing near by. Allison is crying. Piper hands her a tissue.)

Piper: Here you go.

Allison: Thanks.

Piper: No worries. This is all kind of freaky, huh?

Allison: You have no idea.

Julia: What my sister meant to say was, what is up with you and Elliot?

Piper: Phoebe...

Phoebe: You love him, don't you?

Allison: With all my heart.

Julia: Okay, well, if that's true, then why...

Allison: I've gotta go.

(She leaves.)

Piper: This is so sad. We have to do something.

Julia: Yeah, but what?

Piper: I don't know. We're good witches. It's our job, right?

Phoebe: I wouldn't be worrying about Allison's problem just yet.

(Phoebe pats Piper's stomach.)

Piper: What the...?

* * *

(Andy and Morris. They are questioning Jade.)

Jade: How many times do I have to go through this?

Andy: Until I'm sure I understand. Did you say Trask chased you to the window?

Jade: Yes, with that big knife. He was saying the most horrific things. Crazy things. He lunged at me. I screamed and I ducked and the next thing I knew, he was dead. It was awful. Can I go now? Have like a million things to do before my wedding tomorrow.

Morris: Sure.

(She walks away.)

Andy: Sorry the dead man on your driveway is such an inconvenience.

Morris: Welcome to the lifestyles of the rich and shameless.

Andy: Look at that window, Morris. Look where Trask landed. Tell me how anyone could jump that far.

Morris: That's why we get paid medium bucks. To figure it out.

* * *

(inside the house. Grace and Kirsten are on the second floor.)

Grace: Kirsten, killing a priest is not part of our deal.

Kirsten: Word of advice. You keep your eyes closed and your mouth shut. In twenty-four hours Jade will be pregnant and all of this will be over.

(Kirsten turns to leave but Grace grabs her arm.)

Grace: If anything happens to my son Elliot.

Kirsten: You should've thought about that before you agreed to our arrangement. And let me remind you about one more thing, Mrs. Spencer, we're still on the second floor.

(She walks off.)

* * *

(Bucklands. Prue's office. Prue's sitting at her desk. Rex walks in.)

Rex: You wanted to see me, Prue?

Prue: Yeah, I wanted to know what you wanted me to do with the fertility icon?

Rex: Uh, sorry?

Prue: Well, it's the companion piece to the female icon. The one you didn't want catalogued before.

Rex: Oh, right, yeah. Um, yeah, by all means, go ahead and tag this one for the auction. That particular client only wanted the female icon.

Prue: Okay.

Rex: It's a wedding gift, actually. Quite an exquisite one at that, for the Spencer bride.

Prue: Spencer? Really? My sister's catering that wedding.

Rex: Is she? Small world. Is that the sister that I met? Um, Phoebe?

Prue: No, I have another sister, Piper. Although Phoebe and my youngest sister, Julia will be helping her out.

Rex: I see. And what about you then?

Prue: Me? I don't do weddings.

Rex: I was just wondering how close you and your sisters were. Anyway, carry on.

* * *

(Rex's office. Hannah's there. Rex walks in.)

Hannah: Well?

Rex: Fortunately, you're right. Prue won't be in attendance.

Hannah: Hmm. Does that mean we can still go?

Rex: No, no, I'm afraid not, it's too risky. Don't pout, Hannah. I'm sure we can think of something to do. Perhaps we can go to a football match. And watch some players get injured. Huh?

* * *

(Prue's office. She's squatting on the floor holding the fertility icon. She's peeling a sticky tag off of its... you know. Andy walks in and sees what she's doing.)

Andy: I'll come back when you're alone.

(Prue puts the icon in its box.)

Prue: Uh, no. (She stands up.) It's, it's okay, I'm finished. Somebody just put a sticky inventory tag on his... uh... on the, uh...

Andy: Artefact?

Prue: Yeah, yes. The artefact. I should know that word, shouldn't I? (She sits down at her desk.) Uh, where is your, um...

Andy: Artefact? Right here.

(He shows her a large envelope that he's holding.)

Prue: May I?

Andy: It's all yours. (He hands it to her.) It's the knife I called you about. (She opens the envelope and pulls out the poingnard. She looks at it.) Thanks for seeing me on such short notice.

Prue: Anytime. I'm happy you called. This poingnard is exquisite. 14th century. Italian. (She reads the words engraved on the blade.) "Nec prius absistit quoad protero prodigium."

Andy: My Latin's a little rusty. Uh, "He shall not..."

Prue: "I shall not. I shall not rest until the demon is vanquished". Let me see what else I can find. (She searches through some stuff on her computer.) You found this at a crime scene?

Andy: It was on the victim.

Prue: What was on the suspect? Chain mail and a coat of armour?

Andy: It belonged to a priest. He was at the Grace Spencer estate.

Prue: Spencer estate? Piper's catering a wedding there tomorrow.

Andy: I know. I saw her, Julia and Phoebe. Don't worry, they're fine.

(A picture of Hecate appears on the computer.)

Prue: This can't be a coincidence.

Andy: What?

(He leans over the table to have a look but Prue moves the computer so he can't see.)

Prue: Um, nothing. I'm just mumbling to myself. Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I would like to show it to Russell in armaments.

Andy: Sure. I checked it out so you could research it.

Prue: Right. I'll call you.

(She stands up and leaves the room. Andy walks around the desk and has a look at the computer screen.)

* * *

(Manor. Kitchen. Phoebe and Julia are looking at a picture of Hecate in a book. Piper walks in holding a box of stuff.)

Piper: I knew I wasn't crazy. Look at these matches. Look at these napkins. They all say "Allison and Elliot" not "Jade and Elliot".

Phoebe: That explains a lot.

Piper: And look at this. It's Chef Moore's contract for the wedding. Up top it says "The wedding of Allison Michaels and Elliot Spencer". Allison is supposed to marry Elliot tomorrow, not Jade.

Julia: That's probably why she was crying. I wonder what happened?

Piper: Me too. Can you imagine watching the man you love marry somebody else?

Phoebe: No. Poor Allison.

Piper: Now we have to help her. We're the only ones that know about this. We're the only ones who can.

Phoebe: Okay, I can't hold this in any longer. Your name isn't Piper and that's the good news. You're really Hecate, Queen of the underworld. You're pregnant with the demon child, which means, I'm afraid I have to kill you.

Piper: What?

Phoebe: Not to worry. You have plenty of time. I still have to find the jewelled poingnard to kill you with. See?

(She shows Piper a picture in the book. Prue walks in holding the poingnard.)

Prue: Are you talking about this?

Phoebe: The odds, Piper. What are the odds?

Piper: I'm not pregnant. Trust me.

Prue: Well, that's good news.

Phoebe/Julia: Are you kidding? That's great news. (They hug Piper.) You can live.

Phoebe: Wait. My vision...

Prue: Phoebe, what is it that you saw exactly?

Phoebe: Well, I-I saw the thing being born.

Prue: Did you see Piper?

Phoebe: Yes, I saw her legs.

Prue: Never saw her face?

Phoebe: No.

Piper: Hello, bickering sisters. I'm not pregnant but I am in the room. Phoebe, how did you know I took a pregnancy test?

Phoebe: I, uh, found the box in the bathroom.

Piper: You're supposed to take the trash out, not dig through it.

Phoebe: Piper, it's not like that.

Piper: We're making those bathroom schedules now.

Prue: We have bigger problems to deal with. Cliffs notes version. The priest who was killed today, he belonged to a secret order pledged to stop Hecate.

Julia: Beware Hecate. That's what the Father Trask said. Then he tried to kill Jade.

Prue: She's a demon. She comes to earth every two hundred years. She has to find an innocent, put him under her spell, and marry him in a sanctified wedding.

Phoebe: That doesn't sound any different than most of the single women in this city.

Prue: She needs Elliot to impregnate her. That way her child would look normal on the outside but internally and mentally, her child would be pure demon.

Julia: This is huge. A child born into the wealth and power of the Spencer Family?

Prue: And I don't think it's a coincidence that you're catering the wedding. I think it's one of those things that we can kind of look forward to as protectors of the innocent.

Phoebe: Hmm...

Piper: Well, before we ruin the wedding and my career, let's make sure we're right about Jade.

* * *

(Spencer's house. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are peeking through a window. Inside, Jade and her bridesmaids are sitting on a bed. Jade is opening presents. She holds up some lingerie.)

Jade: This should make his assets rise.

(They all giggle.)

Prue: Looks like a normal bachelorette party to me.

Piper: I don't believe it. They've barely touched my food.

Julia: Pipa...

Piper: Those deli trays took hours.

(Kirsten picks up the fertility icon.)

Kirsten: And you know who this is from. They understand how important it is for you to get pregnant right away.

(She hands it to Jade.)

Prue: Hey, I know that piece, it's from the Auction House.

(Someone knocks on the door.)

Jade: Come in.

(The door opens and a stripper dressed as a pizza delivery guy walks in.)

Stripper: Hi. Pizza delivery.

Piper: They ordered Pizza? (The stripper gets a small tape player out of the pizza bag and turns it on. He starts dancing.) Oh, okay, now I feel better.

(The stripper starts removing his clothes.)

Kirsten: Mmm, he looks good enough to eat.

Jade: Good idea. (The women get off the bed and surround the stripper. They all touch him.) Girls, I'm the bride.

(She scratches the stripper on his chest with her long fingernails. He starts bleeding. He yells in pain.)

* * *

(Manor. Conservatory. Prue, Piper, Julia and Phoebe are there.)

Prue: Somehow, we have to stop them.

Phoebe: So, there's only one problem with our plan. We're assuming that Allison is gonna be a willing accomplice.

Julia: She still loves Elliot. You heard what she said.

Prue: And the Book of Shadows says that the spell can be broken by a declaration of love sealed with a kiss.

Piper: It's so romantic. Just like a fairy tale. And once Elliot is out of her spell, Jade's out of luck, no wedding, no honeymoon night.

Prue: No honeymoon, no sex, and no monster child spending alternate weekends with daddy.

Phoebe: I still say we rely on our Power of Four thing and ix-nay the monster bride and her carnivorous bridesmaids.

Julia: Phoebe, we're supposed to help people, not harm them.

Prue: And that's exactly what we're gonna do. You two will get Elliot, Julia and I will get Allison, and we'll meet at the front of gate no later than 2:30. Everybody have their weapons?

(Piper grabs her phone, Prue grabs her phone and Phoebe grabs the poingnard.)

Prue: I'll take that. (She takes the poingnard off of Phoebe.) Okay, so, it's time to shower, shampoo and go kick some Hecate butt.

(Prue leaves the room.)

Julia: Did she just say shower?

Piper: She did, didn't she?

Phoebe/Piper/Julia: Hot water!

(They chase after her.)

* * *

(Church. A room. Andy and Morris are there looking around. Morris is on the phone.)

Morris: Yeah, okay, thanks.

(He hangs up.)

Andy: M.E. report?

Morris: Mmm hmm. It is now officially a homicide. The priests neck was broken before he went out the window.

Andy: Told you.

Morris: So, what? Are you saying that a little one hundred and twenty pound busting bride tossed him out the window? I don't think so.

Andy: The security tapes from the estate will show who did it.

Morris: Yeah, that's a good idea.

(Morris gets a little notebook out of his coat pocket.)

Andy: Already had them sent to the station.

Morris: You did, did ya?

(They leave.)

* * *

(Manor. The doorbell rings. Prue and Julia walk in the foyer and opens the door.)

Prue: Allison Michaels?

Allison: Yes. Prue and Julia Halliwell?

Julia: Thanks for coming. Come in.

Allison: You said it was important. (Allison walks in and Prue closes the door. She shows Allison the napkin.) Where did you get this?

Prue: This won't take long, I promise.

* * *

(Outside Spencer's house. People are getting everything ready for the wedding. Phoebe and Piper are there.)

Piper: (to a guy) Oh, I'll need those in the kitchen right away.

Guy: Yes, ma'am.

(A woman walks past them holding a tray of food.)

Piper: (to woman) No, no, no, no, no. Not in the sun, get an umbrella.

Phoebe: Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we trying to stop this wedding?

Piper: You're right. I just can't help myself.

Phoebe: Forget the food. Let's go.

Piper: Okay.

* * *

(Manor. Conservatory. Prue and Allison are there.)

Allison: And everything was fine, right on schedule, until about, uh, six days ago. That's when Jade appeared out of nowhere and started working at the Spencer family business. And before I could say "I do", I was out and she was in. End of story.

Julia: Did you talk to Elliot?

Allison: They wouldn't even let me see him.

Prue: Not a big surprise.

Allison: It wouldn't make any difference anyway. The Elliot I know, the Elliot I love, isn't here anymore.

Julia: What if I told you Elliot isn't himself because this woman has put him under a spell, so to speak. Allison, Elliot loves you, not Jade.

Allison: If that were true, I would be the one walking down the aisle today.

Prue: You still can be. All you have to do is crash your wedding.

Allison: What?

Julia: Look, it's not that crazy. The man that you love is marrying somebody else. Don't you want to do everything within your power to stop him?

Allison: This isn't a fairy tale. Real life doesn't work that away.

Julia: But what if you can get him back? Do you really wanna spend the rest of your life just wondering? In your heart of hearts, you must still love him.

Allison: I do. God, I really do.

Prue: Then let us help you.

Allison: But you don't even know me. Why would you want to help me?

Prue: Have you ever seen that television show where there's the woman who's an angel and she helps strangers every week?

Allison: I love that show.

Prue: Don't get too excited, I'm nothing like that. But, uh, my sisters and I, we have special gifts.

Allison: Gifts? What kind of gifts?

Prue: Ones you can't return. Let's just say we come from a very interesting family tree. Look, if you can, if you'll trust me, we can bring you and Elliot together.

(Allison nods.)

* * *

[Scene: Spencer's house. Elliot's room. Grace and Elliot are there.]

Grace: Here we are. Finally. Your big day. (She touches his face.) Forgive me, son.

[Cut to the hallway. Phoebe and Piper are there. Kirsten comes out of a room.]

Piper: Stripper-eating bridesmaid ahead.

Phoebe: Keep walking.

Piper: Okay.

(They walk up to Kirsten.)

Phoebe: We need to talk to Mr. Spencer.

Kirsten: No ones sees the groom before the ceremony.

Piper: Actually that would be the bride. This'll only take a minute.

Kirsten: What part of no did you not understand?

Piper: The non-original part?

(Mrs. Spencer comes out of the room.)

Grace: Is there a problem?

Phoebe: Ugh, don't even get me started.

Piper: Could we talk to you for a sec? It'll... you know, in private?

Grace: Certainly.

(Phoebe, Piper and Grace walk down the hallway.)

Grace: Is everything all right?

Piper: It's about your son.

Grace: What's wrong?

Piper: Well, he, um, he's not supposed to marry Jade.

Grace: I know.

Phoebe: You do?

Mrs. Spencer: I know more than you could possibly imagine.

Piper: We can help him.

Grace: No one can help us. It's too late.

Phoebe: No, we have a plan. We can stop the wedding.

Grace: (whispering) Go to the wine cellar. Wait for me there. I'll join you in ten minutes. (Kirsten looks over at them.) (louder) I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do for you.

(Phoebe and Piper walk off.)

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe walk in.]

Piper: Did you hear that?

Phoebe: Not to worry, we still have thirty minutes before the wedding.

(Piper and Phoebe walk down the stairs. Two bridesmaids walk in and turn into demons.)

Piper: This is bad.

Phoebe: Real bad. Freeze them.

(Piper tries to freeze them.)

Piper: I'm trying. It's not working.

Phoebe: Yes, it is. Look. (A fly is frozen in mid-air.) You froze the fly. You have to be closer to the object you're trying to freeze.

Piper: Forget it. Run.

Commercial Break

[Scene: Police station. A police officer puts a box of security tapes on Andy and Morris's desk.]

Police officer: Here you go, Inspector.

(Morris picks up a video tape.)

Morris: Man, the Spencers sure go through a lot of security.

(Morris throws Andy the video tape.)

Andy: All those cameras should've picked up something around the time the priest was killed.

(Andy puts the tape in a VCR.)

[Scene: Outside Spencer's House. Prue and Allison are standing there.]

Allison: It's 2:40. Could we have missed them?

Prue: I hope not. Where are they?

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe are sneaking around the room. Piper's phone rings. She quickly answers it.]

Piper: Hello?

Prue: Piper, where are you?

Piper: We're down in the wine cellar. Help.

(Piper and Phoebe see the demons. They run away.)

[Cut to Jade's room. Grace, Jade and Kirsten are there. Jade is dressed in her wedding dress. Kirsten hands Jade a present.]

Kirsten: This is from me. Your something borrowed.

(Jade giggles and unwraps the present. It's a book.)

Jade: Faust. I love this. I read it the last time I was here. What about my something blue? (Kirsten looks over at Grace. Grace is crying.) You're right. Nothing's bluer than the heart of a mother giving away her only son.

(They giggle.)

[Cut back to the police station. Andy and Morris are watching the security tapes on the TV.]

Morris: It's just two women talking. You can't even hear them.

Andy: What, you don't read lips? (He leans forward.) Something, killing a priest wasn't part of our deal.

Morris: Man, you're good.

[Cut back to the Spencer's house. The wedding has started. Jade is walking down the aisle. She stands next to Elliot and they face the priest.]

Priest: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate this sacred union as we join this man and this woman in holy matrimony.

[Cut to the wine cellar. Piper and Phoebe run up the stairs. The demons follow them.]

Phoebe: Okay, they're really close now. Freeze them.

Piper: Great.

(Piper freezes the demons. Prue comes in the wine cellar.)

Prue: Piper, Phoebe, duck! (They do so and Prue uses her power on the demons. They fly into some boxes.) Are you guys okay?

Phoebe: Uh, huh. Nice timing.

Piper: Where's Allison?

Prue: Got her upstairs. Come on.

[Cut back to the wedding.]

Priest: If there's anyone here who knows of a reason these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace.

Piper: We have a reason.

Allison: I love you, Elliot

Jade: Why, you little witch.

Piper: Hey!

Jade: By Asteria and Perses, open sky and do your worst! (to Elliot) You're coming with me.

(It gets very windy and stormy. Everyone starts running. Andy and Morris pull up in their car.)

Andy: Well, this is exciting. I wonder what's going on here?

[Cut to Elliot's bedroom. Elliot and Jade are there. Jade turns into Hecate. Prue, Piper and Phoebe walk in. Three demons push them into the room.]

Prue: Alright, quick, we have to banish them back to the underworld. (Prue looks in her purse.) Uh, the poingnard, it's gone.

(Elliot picks the poingnard off of the floor.)

Phoebe: Elliot.

(The poingnard starts glowing.)

Piper: Prue, do something.

(Prue uses her power and the demons get sucked in the poingnard.)

Elliot: Whoever you three are, thank you.

( Outside the Spencer's house. Elliot and Allison are together hugging and kissing. Prue, Piper and Phoebe are near by.)

Prue: We did that.

Phoebe: And they'll live happily ever after.

Piper: I wonder if we will.

Prue: Of course, we will. Why shouldn't we?

Piper: That's easy for you to say. You'll never greet your husband at the door with: "Honey, I think I froze the kids."

Prue: No, I've just accidentally moved them

Julia: Or deflected them to another zip code.

Phoebe: But I will see them, find them, and bring them back safely. If I can ever learn to control my powers.

Piper: If any of us can.

Phoebe: Just think of the obstacles that Allison and Elliot have overcome. If they can do it, so can we.

Prue: I guess true love does conquer all.

Phoebe: Especially if you have separate bathrooms.

(They see Andy walking towards them.)

Piper: Speaking of true love...

Phoebe: Ooh.

Andy: Fancy seeing you here.

Prue: Yeah, isn't it? (She holds up the poingnard.) Uh, I wanted to give this back to you. I'm finished with it.

Andy: How'd you know I'd be here?

(He takes it off of her.)

Prue: I didn't. I was gonna drop it off after the wedding.

Andy: Aha, shall we talk about this in private, Prue?

(Andy puts his arm around Prue and they walk away.)

Phoebe: Do you believe in destiny?

(They giggle.)

Piper: He believes in destiny. Shh.


End file.
